Strange Magic
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: mo's group is in italy where they meet a new silvertongue. she eventually joins them and someone from mo's group falls in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**yey! Done with another story. I just loved the inkheart movie and totally in love with Paul bettany in the movie. So I decided to write something about them.**

**I do not own inkheart or but I added my own characters. (Below)**

**The Izzenhowards:**

**Agatha Inez a.k.a Agi**

**Elara**

**Albert**

**Alexander aka Sacha**

**roone**

**John Macon**

**Prince adeon**

**Oberon**

**King primo**

**Queen viola**

**Fern the black horse**

**Please comment or something.:) Much love! **


	2. Chapter 2

It is a cold afternoon in Palermo, Italy when Mortimer Folchart and his gang wandered around the city. As usual, they're thinking of a way to get Inkheart from Capricorn's evil hands. They've learned that Capricorn found a much better silver tongue than Meggie or Mo who is as bad as him. He'll make the silver tongue read 'The shadow' out of the book to conquer the whole of Italy, or worse, the whole world. Mortimer went inside a café along Meggie, Elinor, Farid, and Dustfinger to think about their next step.

"This is terrible, Mortimer. We can't let those hooligans do what they're planning" Elinor exclaimed.

Of course, Mortimer knows that and nodded, "I know, but we have to make a plan first. We don't even have a place to stay for the night"

Everyone sighed in disappointment. Mortimer went back to his thinking while the others just sat and drank their coffee and ate their bagel.

When Meggie looked out of the café's window, she saw someone strange. A young lady, mostly in her 18th or 19th years of age, is wearing a pink gypsy clothes; a harem's pants, gold bangles and earrings. She is beautiful, with her long black wavy hair, emerald green eyes, and tan complexion. She looks like an Arabian princess from a fairy tale.

"Thief!"

Everyone looked, even Mortimer's group, when they heard the shout. It came from outside and a man in black is running, carrying a woman's bag.

"Oh my, do something!"Elinor said in a panic while shrugging Farid and Dustfinger.

But, their help isn't needed. The beautiful gypsy girl saw the man running towards her direction and kneeled on one knee as if she's tying her shoelaces. The thief tumbled down because of her and she grabbed the bag.

"Damn it" the man muttered and ran when he saw the police.

The beautiful girl stood up and handed the bag to the woman.

"Oh, thank you very much. How can I ever repay you?" the woman said and took out her wallet.

The girl just grinned, "You don't have to pay me"

Everyone from that street saw what happened and looked up to the girl.

"Wow, she's amazing" Mo finally said.

Meggie is staring at the girl, "Yes, she is. Do you suppose she's from a book?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean look at her clothes. Who would normally wear a gypsy's clothes? She looks like from where Farid came from"

They all looked back at the girl and saw what Meggie is trying to say. She's really out of place, like a mascot.

"Maybe Capricorn's silver tongue read her out" Dustfinger shared.

"Let's follow her, she might tell us how she escaped the village" Mo suggested and gets ready.

The others followed, leaving the money on the table. The beautiful girl is walking around the city, amazed with everything she sees. It's as if it is her first time to see electricity and other gadgets. She turned in every corner but doesn't seem to have anywhere to go. Mo and his companions tried to follow her secretly. Suddenly, they hid behind a dumpster when the girl stopped in the middle of the alley. Mo signaled them to keep quiet and slowly peeked. She is still there, standing. She then sighed and walked again.

After three steps, the girl ran.

"Shoot, she found out!" mo declared and ran after her with the others.

They turned a right at the corner of the alley and got surprised to see the girl waiting for them, annoyed.

"Why are you following me?" she asked with a British accent.

Meggie pushed her father forward to explain since it was his idea to follow her, "W-we just wanted to ask you from what book you are?"

"A book?"

Mo felt really stupid and Meggie decided to help him out, "We want to know how you got away from Capricorn's castle"

The gypsy girl looked at them suspiciously for asking such strange things.

"Follow me" she said and walked out of the alley.

The sun started to set, leaving the wide sky a blend of colors orange and pink. Shops started to open up the lights outside their stores and Piazza Pretoria became much livelier. The girl opened the door of the blue house across a restaurant and lets her guests in. At the left side of the hallway is the living room. It is simple; a glass coffee table in the middle along with a gray sofa and two couches, a small telly, shelves of cookbooks and magazines. Mo, Meggie and Elinor sat on the sofa while Farid and Dustfinger stood beside the window. The girl looked at them and leaned on the brown hall bench.

"I'm not a fictional character" she finally said.

"I really do live here"

Mortimer felt more stupid and Farid and Dustfinger tried not to laugh at his foolishness.

"I'm, uh, terribly sorry. It's just that-"mo looked at the girl's clothes.

"Yes, my clothes. That explains it. But, I'm guessing you guys are… Silver tongues"

"Only me and my daughter here, Meggie"

The girl smiled at Meggie, seeing herself as a young girl, and shakes hands, "Hi, I'm Agi"

When they're about to discuss more about silver tongues, they heard the front door open. Agi looked a bit surprise, "He's early"

"Agatha, is that you?" an old man called out.

He went in the living room to see Agi with other people. The old man is wearing a white apron over his blue polo and brown khaki pants, and a thick reading glasses hanging around his neck. His height is just right, with the same green eyes as Agi's, messy gray hair, and a wrinkly thin face. He's about the same age as Elinor.

Agi went to him, giving him a tight hug, "Hi grandpa"

The old man looked at his granddaughter's company strangely. It's not like her to invite people older than her or half her age.

"Who are they?" he asked curiously.

Agi looked at them with a smile, "Uhm, this is Meggie and uhm… I actually haven't asked the others their names yet"

"Ooh, sorry. My name is Mortimer Folchart and this are Elinor, Farid and Dustfinger" mo introduced.

"I'm Roone Izzenhoward, Agatha's grandfather. Dustfinger, such a strange name"

"That's because he's from a book"

Roone looked impressed at the blonde guy, "Amazing. Before anything else, here Agatha, buy yourself new clothes. You look like someone from a circus"

Agi felt so embarrassed and just took the money and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure you can go alone? You might get lost"

Mo suddenly had an idea, "Dustfinger can accompany her"

Dustfinger stood up, giving mo and irritated look, "What are you saying?"

"Haha, just do it for the old man" mo said secretly behind his gritted teeth.

Dustfinger rolled his eyes and approached the girl.

"By the way, your father called and asked about you" Roone added.

Agi's left foot is already out when her grandfather mentioned that. Dustfinger saw Agi's angry expression. She took a deep breath and faced her grandfather with a fake smile.

"Tell him I'm dead, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that" she said then closed the door.

Everyone felt awkward for hearing their family affair and roone feels so terrible. But he suddenly turned cheerful for the sake of their guests.

"So, do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We're actually looking for one" mo shared.

"But the hotels in this blasted neighborhood are full!" Elinor added.

Roone laughed at her and took off his apron, "Well, all of you could stay here. You can even eat in my restaurant just across, for free"

"Thank you so much, sir"

Elinor left to go to the said restaurant to have some wine and steak along Farid and mo. Farid saw that Meggie isn't following.

"Meggie, aren't you coming?" Farid asked with his Arabian accent.

"Uhm, you go ahead. I'm not yet hungry" Meggie explained.

So the others left to have dinner and Meggie is left with the old man. Roone is actually flipping through the pages of a cookbook, thinking of adding new dishes to his menu.

"Excuse me, sir" Meggie timidly disturbed, "But, why does Agi know things about silver tongues?"

Roone smiled at the young girl's question and closed the cook book.

"Let's go upstairs" he said.

The hallway at the second floor has a grandfather's clock and the walls have pictures of his family. He opened one of the doors and lets Meggie go in first. Meggie realized that it is a little girl's room because of the dolls, crayons, drawings, and little clothes.

"This is Agatha's room" he said.

Meggie looked startled and looked back at the things, "But, these are for little girls"

"Well, she was gone for years"

"Gone?"

Roone pulled out a brown chair while Meggie sits on the bed to hear the story.

"It happened ten years ago" he started, "Little Agatha permanently lived with me when she was nine. My son, her father, told me she was having problems adjusting with her new mom. You see, her real mom left"

"I found out that her mother had a strange gift; she had powers" roone shared.

""Like a witch?" Meggie asked curiously.

Roone nodded and continued, "These powers were inherited by Agatha, but I never treated her differently. For me, she is still the Agatha who loves to read and make stories of adventures. Then I found out she is also a silver tongue. Amazing, even her made up stories come true. One day, she was reading a book aloud and instead of the characters coming out, she went in. I felt so bad that she disappeared. My poor only granddaughter. And last night, I'd seen her wandering around the streets."

Meggie is so amazed. Ten years she was gone, just like her mom.

"Can I stay in this room?" Meggie asked.

"Of course you can. She also have books you can read" roone said and left.

Meggie took the 'Little Mermaid' book from the small desk and stayed on the bed to read. Now that everything is clear, there is still something bothering her.

_Why did she say that her dad will be happy if she's dead? She thought._


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, come again"

Agi took the paper bags of her old and new clothes and went out of the shop. She's wearing a yellow empire waist top, blue jeans, and yellow wedge. She saw dustfinger sitting on the fountain, playing with Gwinn.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she apologized.

Dustfinger looked up at her, quite staring, and coughed a little as he stands up, "It's alright"

"Do you want to go home already?"

"To my _real _home?"

"Uhm, no. I meant at my place"

"Not yet really"

"Let's go and talk then"

At the Piazza Pretoria, there are a lot of tables with big umbrellas for the restaurants' customers. The two of them sat across each other and Agi is the first to talk.

"So, this Capricorn- who is he?" Agi asked.

Dustfinger leaned forward with clasped hands in front of his mouth, "He's the bad guy from the book I came from, Inkheart"

"He's the villain then? Are you guys looking for him to kill him?"

"That can be one, but we're after the book. He's got one and I want mo to read me back. His wife is also taken as a prisoner there and Capricorn might do something evil if we don't get the book back."

"I see. So, what do you do? I mean your character?"

"I'm a fire juggler with magic powers"

"Amazing, I myself have powers"

"Really now?"

Agi grabbed two of her paper bags and placed it on either side of the table so no one could see. She placed her arms between the paper bags and dustfinger waited for her "magic"

Agi snapped her left fingers and a small flame appeared at the tip of her finger.

"I can also do that" dustfinger said and snapped his fingers beside hers, making a much bigger flame.

"Can you do this?" Agi pointed her right index at the glass of water and a string of water flew away from the glass and killed the flame they made.

Dustfinger is stunned, "I only control fire"

"Well, not me. I can control earth, fire, wind, and water"

"How's that possible for a non fictional character?"

"Let's just say I'm not like the others"

Dustfinger suddenly leaned back nervously as Agi leans towards him and hand reaching towards him. She gently touched the scars across dustfinger's left eye. Her hand is warm and gentle that anytime now, dustfinger might rest his head.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Suddenly, she pulled away her hand and dustfinger looked at her curiously. "Sorry, I shouldn't ask such personal things" she said and looked away.

"Nah, it's alright. I had a fight with one of the villains. His name is basta"

"Is he also out of the book?"

"Yes and he is a dangerous man. May I ask you a personal question?"

Agi just nodded and finished her glass of water.

"Why are you mad at your father?"

"Did I sound mad awhile ago?"

"I saw your reaction"

A group of violinists starts to play at the Piazza and most of the people are enjoying. Dustfinger watched the young girl scratch her head and kept on looking around. Anyone would notice that she's really avoiding the topic.

Dustfinger sighed, "Fine, you don't have to answer"

"No, it's alright" Agi said softly. She just didn't know how to tell it since she never thought about it anymore, "My father never treated me as his daughter"

"Why not?" he asked very concerned.

"Because I'm different, my mom is a- witch- and when he knew, he made her go away when I was only five. When I discovered that I'm a silver tongue, I usually read aloud in my room to amuse myself. My father went in and strangled me to death. He tried to kill me, but my older brother stopped him. My father left the room saying: 'I wish you were never born' he remarried and the woman hates me too. That's why I decided to move here"

Dustfinger couldn't stop what he's feeling; anger. As a father, he couldn't accept that someone could be that cruel to their own child.

"How could he have said that to his own daughter? It's unforgivable" dustfinger scowled, making a fist.

Agi looked at his literally smoking hands then to his face. She could really feel the anger from the words that dustfinger spoke. She leaned on the table and smirked.

"Are you, by any chance, a father?" she asked.

Dustfinger relaxed and answered solemnly, "Yes, I have a boy and a girl"

"How old are they?"

"Brianna is five and Jehan is three"

"I'm sure you really miss them"

"Very much. That's why I want to get the book back, so I could go home to them"

Agi clasped dustfinger's warm soft hands and gave him a heartwarming smile, "Don't worry, I'll also help out"

At the chef's house, roone had just left to see how the restaurant is doing. Meggie is still in Agi's room, her head really serious on the book. Just as she was getting to the good part of the story, she heard something disturbing from the window. It couldn't be a tree since there was none. Meggie closed the book and slowly approached the big window. She was about to peek when a young man suddenly appeared and opened wide the window. Meggie stepped back and gasped, having no time to scream.

"Who are you?" she asked scared.

The young man set foot in the room, wearing a gray shirt, black jeans, and snickers. He's about the same age as Agi or a bit older, has chestnut brown hair and eyes, and very handsome. He didn't look dangerous at all.

"I'm sorry, my name is john Macon" he said with a British accent.

John looked at the scared young girl, disheartened. "Are you Agi's daughter?"

Before Meggie could even answer, the door opened by Agi and dustfinger. Meggie ran to them and Agi looked at the stranger seriously.

"Who are you?"

"J-john Macon" he uttered.

Agi tried to register the name in her head. She suddenly remembered an eleven year old boy with a bob cut hair, red chubby cheeks, and a dandelion on his hand. She looked back at the good looking guy.

"You're john Macon, my childhood friend?" she assured.

John suddenly felt a spark when he realized that it was really her.

Dustfinger and Meggie looked at each other when the two hugged happily.

"Oh God, after ten long years, you're back!" john exclaimed.

Agi just smiled and looked at him from head to toe, "Look at you, you're not a chubby little boy anymore"

"Well, yeah. You need to look good to find someone" john then gazed at dustfinger's direction, "And it seems to me you already found someone and have a kid"

Agi realized that he is talking about dustfinger and Meggie and she giggled.

"No, they're friends of mine" she explained.

For a minute there, john felt relieved and Meggie noticed it. The four of them went to the dining area to have some coffee.

John couldn't take his eyes off of Agi. No one can't blame him; it's been years since they last saw each other. Agi gave each one of them a mug of hot coffee and sat around the brown circular table beside Meggie.

"I still can't believe you're really back" john said, "I really thought you were- dead. But, where have you really been?"

Uh-oh. Agi never thought of that part yet as she swallowed the coffee nervously. She couldn't tell him that she'd been trapped inside a book and suddenly appeared. He'll think she's a loony.

"She was with us" Meggie butted in, "We love travelling"

"That's right" Agi nodded.

Nothing seemed to be suspicious with what they said because Agi is such an adventurer and john fell for it. While he's finishing his coffee, Agi secretly said 'thank you' to Meggie for covering her up.

"But, you shouldn't have dashed off like that" john continued, putting his empty blue mug down, "You made Sacha worried"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been years since Agi last heard that name; Sacha. Deep inside, it made her happy just hearing it, but she couldn't show it physically. She rather looked troubled. She can remember how her brother looked like when she last saw him. He was eleven years old, a bit skinny---but very handsome--- green eyes and blonde hair. He looked like an angel. Meggie turned to john and asked, "Who is Sacha?"

"You mean Agi never mentioned him to the both of you?" john asked dustfinger and Meggie, surprised.

The two didn't answer and just smiled. Honestly, they're all practically strangers to one another who, by accident, met. From the moment john mentioned the name, Agi remained silent and still.

"He's my older brother" she finally said.

Meggie looked surprised, but dustfinger isn't. He remembered Agi telling him earlier at the piazza that she has a brother who saved her from their father.

"H-how's he?" Agi asked.

John nodded in contentment, "He's doing great. I mean, he writes all the way from England telling me about his college stuff"

"He's in college?"

"Yes, in his last year with the course of medicine. Sacha misses you a lot"

"He does?"

"Every time he writes, calls, or visits, he'd ask me if I'd seen you. He feels awful that he couldn't protect you"

Agi is taken aback at the last sentence. Other than her grandfather, Sacha stands as her protector. She doesn't understand how he could've said that. John looked at his watch and decided to leave and Agi accompanied him to the door. Dustfinger finished his coffee and noticed how sullen the young silver tongue is.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Meggie came back to her senses and felt shy. She doesn't really feel quite comfortable talking to him after everything that had happened.

"Well, I feel terrible about Agi's life" Meggie confessed.

Dustfinger knows how she feels, he also heard Agi's story after all. At the door, john is already out and smiled back at his long lost friend.

"I'm glad to see you again" he said shyly.

"Me too" she replied.

"So, can I come tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye"

That night, Agi never felt so at home for a long time. Sleeping on her soft bed and in her own room, it all felt so wonderful. But Agi suddenly woke up with cold sweats and realized that there's a typhoon outside. She leaned back on her headboard and breathed slowly.

"Agi?" a voice whispered.

From the street lamp outside, it gave Agi's room a little light and she saw Meggie. She's sitting on a mattress on the floor, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Agi asked.

Meggie shook her head, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh, sort of. It's been bugging me for a long time"

"What's it about?"

"I was in the woods and there's a beautiful lake. Across the lake, was my mom. She was calling me. Without thinking, I passed through the lake and drowned"

"Where's really your mum?" Meggie asked

Agi twirled her long locks and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She just left us and she didn't even bother to take me and Sacha with her. I heard your mum is a prisoner of Capricorn and you want to save her"

"Yes, I want to see her badly"

"Don't worry, you will. I'll just get some water and you go back to bed"

"Okay"

Meggie lied back down again and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. The thunder and lightning started to run after each other causing some disturbing loud noises and flashes of lights. Agi is coming down the stairs, in her white silk night gown, when she saw a figure sitting on the sofa.

"Who's there?"

The table lamp beside the sofa turned on, revealing that it's dustfinger. Agi felt relieved and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the faucet. Agi turned off the faucet and gulped the cold water and feels much refreshed. She's going back upstairs to sleep when she noticed dustfinger taking shots of brandy.

"Are you drinking alcohol?" she reassured.

Dustfinger just finished his third shot and poured another though he's drunk already, "I'm sure your old man wouldn't mind"

Agi sat beside him and watch him drown himself in alcohol with his fourth shot. He starts to laugh on his own and is losing his balance already.

"Why are you even drinking this?" Agi asked again.

Dustfinger faced Agi too close that she could already smell the brandy from his face, "It helps me forget about my problems"

"Let me try one" Agi said.

Dustfinger looked amused and snickered, "You're just a kid"

"I'm nineteen. I can do anything I want"

"Suit yourself"

Dustfinger poured the brandy on the small glass and handed it to Agi. He watched her take it straight while he now drinks directly from the bottle. Agi began to cough and gave the glass back to her companion. It tasted awful, so bitter and hot in the throat.

"You're weak, it's just your first shot" dustfinger taunted with a grin.

"Shut up" Agi hoarsely said and wiped off her sweat.

The whole place is spinning around in Agi's head and she can't fully open her eyes. For a first timer, Agi got drunk easily. Dustfinger chuckled and leaned on her. Slowly, he kissed her on the neck, cheeks and the lips until he fully reclined on her. They were both out of their mind and couldn't control theirselves.

"You better stop" Agi muttered.

"I don't want to" he whispered back.

"You're a married man"

"Tonight I'm not"

The next morning, dustfinger woke up with a terrible headache. He got up and slowly went to the kitchen where mo, Meggie, and Farid are having breakfast. Mo was reading the newspaper when he saw him and tossed an apple.

"Good morning, dustfinger" he said.

"Good morning" the juggler moaned in reply as he takes a seat, "Where's the two old ones?"

"They're out at the supermarket"

Farid pinched a small portion of his croissant and gave it to Gwinn.

"By the way, where's Agi?" Farid asked.

Meggie puts her spoon over her half empty plate with scrambled egg and bacon then faced Farid, 'She's still upstairs, complaining about a terrible headache. I just hope she's okay"

The three of them got distracted with dustfinger's coughing. Mo helped him out by patting him on the back.

"Are you alright?" Farid asked while Meggie gave him a glass of water.

"Yeah, yeah" dustfinger coughs again and takes the glass of water, "I'm fine"

But the truth is, he isn't. One by one, dustfinger starts to remember everything that happened that cold night. He could already imagine the dim lighted room and Agi lying on the sofa, so weak, while he was like a beast. He shook his head to erase the image of that terrible nightmare. He couldn't think of a perfect reason why he had done it. It was stupid of him.

_Ding-dong._

Mo left dustfinger with whatever is in his mind and went to the door. When he opened the door, a young man is standing with a grin and a paper bag full of books.

"May I help you?" mo asked.

"I'm here to see Agi"

Agi is still on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She slowly touched her soft pink lips and remembered what happened. It was her first time to kiss a man, a married man even, and she felt really strange. Unlike other girls, Agi never showed any interest in men. She never had feelings for anyone and doesn't know if someone is good looking. Agi covered her face with the big white soft pillow and squealed her heart out. She got up suddenly when she heard a commotion downstairs. She got worried with what might've happened to her grandfather and ran down the stairs in her short night gown and bare feet. She saw armed men in black trashing the place and grabbed mo, Meggie, dustfinger, Farid, and even john. One of them got Agi too and pulled her down the stairs truculently.

"Let go of me!" Agi started to shout and squirm.

"Ah, so there's another one" someone said.

A bald guy in a black suit appeared in the room with a sly grin. He approached Agi and holds her face, "Wow, you've got a nice girl to your group now. Won't you mind if we take her?"

"Leave her and john out of this, Capricorn!" mo protested and tried to get away from the men.

The name sent chills down Agi's spine. Capricorn is the one her friends are looking for, the one who would bring chaos to the real world. Capricorn let go of Agi and faced mo, "Fine, but I can't leave them out of this. By the way, this is my new comrade and silver tongue, Jacques"

The man is standing beside Capricorn; as thin as stick, but looks like an aristocrat from his elegant suit and top hat, has a thin curled mustache and a scar on her neck.

"Jacques is also a good writer; do you want to give them an example?"

The thin man nodded and unfolded a piece of paper, adding a few more things, and puts on his glasses, "In the real world" he started, "Good doesn't always succeed. Now that the great Capricorn captured the six low lives, he sent them to where he was once before and there they'll feel the wrath of a fairy tale"

In an instant, Capricorn's men were astounded that mo and his friends disappeared like bubbles.

"Now, we can start our plan" Capricorn said.

When they left the trashed house, flatnose noticed a few bags of groceries left beside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Mo recovered consciousness and found himself in a grassy field. He stood up and Meggie ran to her father.

"Dad, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is everyone okay?"

Farid is at a few meters away from them and gave them an okay sign and dustfinger- he was more than okay. He never looked so happy as ever. The grassy field with fluttering butterflies, the town just below, it all looked so familiar to him. Mo looked around and also recognized the place from the words he had read before, _Inkheart._

"We're in inkheart" he mumbled.

Farid ran to silver tongue in a panic, "Agi and her friend are missing!"

"What?" mo and Meggie exclaimed.

Dustfinger also felt a hint of worry and approached them, "I'll look for them. But the three of you needs to stay somewhere safe"

Behind the grassy field is the wayless wood, where all kinds of creatures live. At the damp ground, Agi is lying, face on the ground, unconscious. But, she could hear a stream of water. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurred color of yellow, green, and blue. She pulled herself up and felt a pain on her right arm, it's broken.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Agi found herself in the woods and saw the beautiful lake in front of her, it was like her dream. Except that her mother isn't there. She approached the lake carefully and looked at her reflection. There she saw another figure.

"What are you doing here?" a guy's voice asked.

The voice startled her that when she turned around, she slipped and fell on the lake with a splash of water. She tried to rise from the water, but she simply can't. She doesn't how to swim and she already drank a lot of water. Luckily, someone got into the lake and took her out.

Agi coughed all the water out as soon as she got back to land and looked at the one who saved her. He is tall, tan, with black hair and brown eyes. Imagine prince Caspian in a soaked white poet's shirt, black tights and boots. He looked at the beautiful girl, who is looking at him too, while squeezing his shirt and grinned, "You don't have to admire me" he said arrogantly.

"You idiot!" Agi suddenly burst in anger as she stood up and went up to him.

On the other hand, the young man looked confused. What did he do to deserve to be called an idiot?

"What did I do? I just saved your miserable life!" he asked half annoyed as Agi is.

"You arrogant buffoon! I wouldn't have fallen in the first place if you didn't show up!" Agi shouted and poked him on the chest.

"And now it's my fault? Why were you even standing so near the lake when you don't know how to swim, dimwit! The least you could do is thank me"

Rather than doing that, Agi kicked him hard on the knee that made the young man hop in pain.

"Ouch! Do you know who you're dealing with?" he exclaimed.

"No and I don't care! If you'll excuse me" Agi walked away in a snobbish way, not taking a glance back.

The man was amused, not only with her beauty, but with her attitude. Not ever had he met someone interesting as her. It made the young man smile. Just then, a group of armored soldiers with the colors maroon and silver with horses came towards the wet man. They looked like soldiers for a kingdom. The head of the cohort soldiers is a small beefy man, with a blonde hair and blue eyes, came running towards him.

"Prince Adeon, you shouldn't run off like that and- goodness! Are you alright? You're soaking wet! Did the water nymphs do this to you?" the fat man asked, all in a rush.

"Nah, I saw a dimwitted chatter bug" the prince said and passed by him to get to his beautiful black horse, Fern. "Come on, Oberon. Let's get going"

Luckily, Agi found her way to town. Just one look, she already realized she's not in Italy anymore. People are wearing medieval clothes, gold than money, and fire than light bulb. It is a difficult way of life, but Agi seemed to like it more. Well, she's been trapped in a book almost her whole life. While walking around the lively town, everyone looked at her oddly. Who wouldn't? She's wet in her short night gown and bare feet. She started to shiver and snuffle without anywhere to go. At one corner, Agi passed by a group of men who looked at her menacingly.

"Wow, I've never seen any women here wearing wee nice wet clothes"

"Let her join us for a drink"

One of them, thin with red hair that looks like a psycho, walked towards her. Agi tried to put her brave look and looks for the right time to let her powers out. But dustfinger came to the rescue, clutching the man on the collars with his flaming hands, "Don't even lay a finger on her"

The men ran in a hurry and Agi felt so safe when he came. Dustfinger looked back at her and saw how wet she is. He took off his coat and gave it to her.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I fell in a lake" she explained.

"Are you with John?"

"No, I was- alone."

"Well, he's missing"

"What? How about Meggie, Mo, and-"

"They're alright. Come on now before you get a cold"

Dustfinger showed the way to his house and Agi quietly followed. They still felt awkward about what had happened between them.

They went inside a small square-ish house and Meggie suddenly ran to Agi to give her a tight hug. Agi is kind of surprised though, but Meggie treats her like an older sister she never had. Dustfinger closed the door and looked at his guests. There are four of them, but her house is so small that they look like canned sardines.

"You changed your clothes" Agi pointed out to her companions.

Farid nodded, "Yes, so that no one will know we're not from here"

A beautiful woman, wearing a red dress came from upstairs smiled at Agi and held her hands.

"Come dear, let's change your clothes" she suggested.

"Huh?"

Dustfinger stood beside the woman and smiled at Agi, "Don't worry, Roxanne won't harm you"

Finally, Agi had the thought that this Roxanne might be dustfinger's wife, "O-oh, nice to meet you"

Roxanne smiled and took her upstairs. There are three doors and Roxanne opened the first one. It didn't have a lot; just a bed, dressing table, and a closet.

Roxanne took a gray drape bodice on the bed for Agi to wear.

"You can change now" Roxanne said.

Agi was looking around when she said that. There's not even a bathroom inside the room for her to change.

"With you here?" Agi asked, horrified.

Roxanne doesn't see anything wrong about it and sat on the bed, nodding, "We're both girls, aren't we?"

She has a point, but still. It's completely understandable if she's nine years old, but she's nineteen! How could she take her clothes off in front of a stranger?

Roxanne felt she is feeling uneasy and decided to close her eyes, "I won't look, I promise"

Agi sighed, "Don't peek"

Just to be sure, Agi faced her back to her and started to take her clothes of and puts on the dress. "Done"

Meggie is in the small living room, playing with dustfinger's adorable children. Dustfinger is in the kitchen, when he saw them having fun. He turned around to see mo sitting around the dinner table, troubled. He knows well that mo is thinking of a way to get home and what chaos Capricorn might be doing at the very moment.

"So this is how you felt longing to go home" mo said as soon as dustfinger joined him.

"Don't worry" dustfinger assured his friend, "I'll try my best to help you go back"

"Thanks, I just wish Capricorn haven't done anything else"

Farid is looking out the window, seeing the world of dustfinger, when he heard someone coming down. His jaw dropped when he saw Agi and the others saw her too. Like the first they saw her, she was like a fair maiden from a book.

"You look so pretty, Agi" Meggie said nicely.

Agi blushed then faced Roxanne behind her, "Thanks for lending me this pretty clothes"

"It's nothing dear"

The villagers stopped whatever they were doing when the prince arrived with his men. Everyone bowed at him and adeon just smiled like some big celebrity.

"By the way, sire, the known juggler dustfinger is back" Oberon shared.

Adeon looked happy about the news. Dustfinger is one of his favorite performers and makes him perform in their castle almost every day.

"Why don't we pay him a visit?" adeon suggested.

"That's a splendid idea, sire!" Oberon praised his young master.

Adeon made the other soldiers go back to the castle while he turns around with fern and trusty second hand, Oberon.

Dustfinger loves it so much that he's back home that he couldn't keep away from his children. He placed them on his lap and tickled them. Meggie watch him play with his two beautiful kids and slightly smiles. She never thought that this somehow deceitful man is a loving father. It made her change her view of him, but she noticed another thing. At her left, Agi is sitting on a chair, full of worries in her eyes.

"Are you worried about john?"

Agi got surprised with Meggie's question. She never looked at it that way, but she nodded. Dustfinger couldn't help but to listen secretly.

"Er, sort of. John's father is quite strict, he might worry" Agi shared.

"Do you, by any chance, like john?"

"What, of course not" Agi laughed at it, like some kind of big joke.

But Meggie asked more "Are you sure? I think he likes you though"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he looks at you differently"

"Well, too bad. I have no interest with men"

"You don't?"

Agi nodded, "I've always seen myself growing up as an old single woman"

"So, you've never kissed someone before?"

The question caught both Agi and dustfinger. They looked at each other and looked away awkwardly.

"No" she lied.

Disturbing their conversation, a knock arouse from the front door. Dustfiinger hurriedly got to his feet to answer it.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing the prince of the kingdom standing in front of his very eyes made dustfinger nervous.

"P-prince Adeon" he muttered.

Prince Adeon pats his old friend on the shoulders with a smile, "It's been a long time, my friend. You remember Oberon"

Oberon bowed and so did dustfinger. He invited them in his shabby house and saw two girls and the other one looks very familiar. Agi also noticed him, but didn't speak and just stood stiffly beside Meggie.

Dustfinger hurried to their side in nervousness, to introduce them.

"Uhm, Prince Adeon, this are my friends Meggie and Agi" he introduced "Meggie and Agi, this is Prince Adeon and Oberon"

Perfect, just perfect. The man Agi kicked and quarreled with is- the prince. Adeon approached the two beautiful ladies, meggie who almost fainted with his good looks and Agi gulped.

"So the dimwit has a name, Agi" Adeon spoke.

Meggie looked up at Agi and she looked annoyed, "And someone arrogant as you is the prince. I pity the villagers"

"You know I haven't got a thank you yet"

"It's not necessary for it is completely your fault, buffoon"

Dustfinger and Oberon look clueless with what they're talking about and why they're arguing. The two young ones squinted at each other, quite some time, then adeon turned to dustfinger.

"I didn't come here to argue with a dimwit" Adeon said, giving Agi a flash of his amazing smile, "I came here to ask you a favor, dustfinger"

Dustfinger is a bit startled; a prince asking a favor from someone like him? That doesn't happen often. Adeon folded his arms and looks ecstatic.

Roxanne, Farid, and mo just came from the market and bought some food when they passed by the prince. Roxanne suddenly bows and mo followed, forcing Farid's head to bow down since he had no idea who it was. After he passed by, the three of them went to the house to ask dustfinger what the prince needed.

"Is that true?" mo asked dustfinger excitedly after hearing what he just said.

The prince's father, King Primo of Wingsden, is celebrating his wedding anniversary. Adeon asked dustfinger if he could perform tonight at the castle and his family and friends are invited too. Dustfinger took the opportunity so he could do the thing he loves.

Mo looked half as excited as dustfinger, "This could be it. All of the rulers of the kingdom would be gathered there"

"So?" Meggie asked.

"So, they could help us with our problem. I bet they know a way to stop the shadow"

It could be one of mo's greatest ideas yet. Ask the rulers to stop, or even kill, the shadow. But Agi didn't look impressed and butted in with their little excitement.

"What if you already knew how to kill the shadow-" Agi started, taking everyone's attention, "How do you suppose to stop it when Capricorn is going to take it to the real world while we're _stuck_ here in the book?"

The greatest idea turned to dust and mo fell back on the chair, feeling a lot worse. "You're right"

Agi started to feel bad too for bringing their hopes down. She was good at it though, making others feel miserable.

"Don't worry; we'll think of a way" mo finally said and stood up, "Right now, we have to get ready for the king's party"

Everyone turned busy and Agi sank on the sofa, beside Meggie, feeling so bad. "I'm just pathetic. Why do I always have to see the negative side?"

"It's alright, you're just honest. By the way, why does the prince knows you?"

Agi grunted and rolled her eyes just thinking about him, "He's the reason I nearly drowned"

When night came, everyone at the castle finished preparing. There are beautiful violet roses everywhere, great food and of course, the noble guests. The king and queen are at the door of the castle, welcoming their guests/

"King Primo and Queen Viola, congratulations on your 30 years of marriage"

King primo is a tall and beefy man like Santa Clause. But, he is a great and cheerful king. Not some greedy old one, but a down to earth one. And his wife, Queen Viola, is a great beauty. Though she's quite old, her beauty never fades. She's got this long brown hair, brown eyes and a saint's face. Everyone would want to have someone like her.

The servants set out fireworks and Farid looked so dazzled. There are no fireworks where he came from. Dustfinger went ahead to get ready and Roxanne accompanied her husband's friends. They passed by the back of the castle where the chosen villagers go in.

"This is just incredible" Meggie whispered.

"It is" Agi answered.

The four of them sat in the front row at the right side of the king's and queen's throne. Agi takes a seat and saw the prince, Adeon, across them crowded with noble yong woman. Adeon felt that someone was looking at him and he saw Agi, giving her a smile. But Agi looked away. The show started with dustfinger. He used his fire juggling and dragon's breath to amaze the audience and it did. Farid even boasted to the people beside him that he can also do dragon's breath. His act followed more amazing things; circus animals, magicians, musicians, etc. after the show, everyone went to the other room for the banquet.

Farid looked at the great food and didn't know what to get first.

"You look really excited to eat" Meggie pointed out, giggling.

"That's because I haven't seen so many food!" Farid said.

Meggie chuckled and started to eat along with everyone. Mo really loves the lamb and eats it slowly. As he eats he looks at his left; Meggie, Farid, Roxanne, and Dustfinger. He pulled back his chair to see if dustfinger is just covering Agi, but he isn't.

Agi wasn't even in the same room. The two soldiers are standing on each side of the castle's entrance when a young lady came out. The ambiance inside the castle and outside is a lot different. Everyone in the banquet is alive and merry while the soldiers are out on a cold night, warily looking out for invaders.

Agi took a deep breath to relax. She likes it better outside for being quiet.

"Hello"

And it's over. Agi turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw the prince. She pretended not to see him. Adeon walked towards her with his natural smile.

"I noticed you earlier looking at me. Don't tell me you like me?" adeon said proudly.

Agi sarcastically laughed then turned serious, "Shouldn't you go back to those princesses, your royal arrogance?"

"They can wait. Do you want to see the most beautiful girl I've seen? But, you probably be jealous"

"As if"

Adeon took it as a yes and pulled Agi by her soft delicate hands. Just beside the big castle is the stable. The caretaker just opened the light of the lamp and bowed to his highness. Agi looked at the horses excitedly. Some are white, brown, black and mixed. At the end of the stable is a beautiful black horse, which almost looks like black beauty.

"I'd like you to meet fern" adeon introduced.

Agi looked at the beautiful horse and slowly musses her forelock. Fern began to nod.

"I think she likes you" adeon said.

"You think so?" Agi asked with a real smile.

"Yes, she is never this calm when I introduce her to other women"

"Maybe because she doesn't like princesses"

They went out of the stables and decided to sit beside on one of the peasant's wagon. The dark skies are filled with twinkling stars and a full moon.

"So, prince Ad-"

"No more formalities, dimwit" adeon butted in, "Between us, call me Adeon"

"Okay then, Adeon. Are you like any prince, who is supposed to marry a princess your parents like?"

"Uh, no. that's unlikely"

"How about the knight in shining armor who would rescue a damsel in distress"

"So you see me as a knight in shining armor"

Agi got to her feet, ready to leave, when adeon pulled her back. "Okay, erase that. But yeah, something like that. I would want to marry someone that I like"

"Your parents are okay with that?"

"Of course they are"

Adeon decided that it is his turn to ask, "How about you? How are you related to dustfinger?"

"A friend of my friend" she simply said.

"O-kay, How about your family?"

"Ii really- don't want to talk about them"

Her voice turned to a whisper as she looked away. Suddenly, Agi felt something heavy on her head. She touched it and realized that it is Adeon's crown. She looked at him and Adeon smiled.

"You look like a princess. Are you sure you're not one?"

Agi smirked and placed the crown back to its rightful owner, "Words don't flatter me. And I still think you're a buffoon"

"Don't worry, you're still a dimwit"

Agi and adeon was startled when they heard a grumbling sound. The young prince covered his stomach in embarrassment.

"I think we better get back to the banquet" Agi suggested.

Adeon agreed, "Good Idea"

They walked through the gray hallways with the royal family's portraits and antiques all over. Adeon suddenly stopped walking and has a terrified expression.

"What's wrong?" Agi asked.

But she did not need an answer. A group of young maidens came running towards the good looking prince and knocked over Agi. They grabbed adeon away, talking nonsense, as Agi got up. Agi decide to walk on her own, but before taking another step, dustfinger appeared at the end of the hallway. He didn't look happy at all when he marched towards Agi.

"Where have you been?" he asked, like a father scolding a child.

Agi didn't know how to react, "I-I was just outside"

"You shouldn't have done that! You- worried me"

Now Agi couldn't really react. Dustfinger blushed and pulled her as they walk, "The others are waiting for you"


	7. Chapter 7

After a month, mo and the others adjusted to the life in inkworld. Mo helps out using his bookbinding skills, Farid accompanies Roxanne to the market, and Meggie and Agi takes care of the two kids. That morning, Agi got up when she heard giggles. She sat on the sofa and Meggie smiled along with Brianna and Jehan.

"Good morning how was your sleep?" Meggie asked.

Agi massaged her temples, "I think Farid kicked me on the head"

"I think that was me, sorry"

"Oh, right. Well, it's okay"

The four of them; mo, Meggie, Farid, and Agi sleep all together in the small living room. Agi went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Where's the others?" she asked.

The house is a bit quiet that she assumed that no one, other than the four of them, is home.

Meggie combs Brianna's hair when she answered, "Working"

"Lucky for them. What can we do?"

"Hmm, we can play at the front yard"

The morning is nice, not too hot or cold. Little Brianna and Jehan are playing with a maroon ball with Meggie keeping an eye on them. Agi is walking back and forth just beside them and watched their neighbor. A man went to this girl, who looked like his wife, carrying a baby. They looked so happy.

"Won't you look for john?"

Agi turned around, "What?"

"John, won't you look for him?"

"Oh, right. Of course I will"

"I'm sure he misses you a lot. When you see him, why don't you give him a chance?"

Agi sighed and sat beside her, "I don't see what's so great about love. Mostly, people get- hurt"

"You wouldn't know how it feels if you don't try. Just promise me, you'll try loving someone"

"Fine, to make you shush"

At the castle, the young prince got up early and left with fern in a simple attire; he didn't even wore his crown. Oberon insisted on coming, but adeon said he wants to go alone. It's actually three weeks since he last saw Agi at the party. Now, he decided to pay her a visit just to have the talk he wanted to have before the women dragged him away. As he arrived at dustfinger's neighborhood, he went down of fern and tied her next to a tree. He passed by the other shabby houses and went up on a small slope where dustfinger's house stands. When he walked up, he heard children's laughter. He stopped when he saw Agi, in the front yard, amusing two kids and Meggie with a little magic. Agi's arms are up in the air, controlling a big bubble of water.

"Amazing!" he finally said.

Agi turned around in an instant, startled, and the water bubble burst and left her long hair wet. The kids laughed, Meggie trying to control herself, and the prince ran to her aid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Adeon said sincerely.

Agi squeezed her wet her and as always, looked annoyed, just being with his presence. "Like I said a buffoon"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to have a walk in town"

"Sorry, but-"

"She'll love that" Meggie butted in.

Agi gave her a glare, but Meggie pushed her towards the prince. She's giving Agi a chance to wander around town, since it's what she really wanted to do and who knows, Agi might find love.

"Are you sure you can look after Brianna and Jehan all by yourself?" Agi asked.

Meggie smiled, "Yes, I can"

"To make sure that there'll be no problem, why don't I let Oberon help" adeon added.

Agi and Meggie looked confused. Oberon? He's nowhere around them, or that's what they thought.

Adeon rolled his eyes and sighed, "I know you're here, Oberon. Come out"

All of a sudden, a stout man appeared behind barrels and cringed.

"T-this must be the place I left my- my hat" Oberon lied.

"It's on your head"

Oberon gulped and stood in front of his young master apologetically, "I'm so sorry, but I really can't just leave you alone, sire"

Oberon is really a loyal assistant and friend. Ever since adeon was a kid, he'd always look after him. Adeon smiled and patted him on the back, "That's alright, Oberon. But, would you mind helping Meggie out?"

"Absolutely sire"

Adeon already left with Agi and Oberon waved goodbye along with the kids.

Agi and the prince walked side by side towards the town quietly. Even without looking a royalty or the crown, everyone still recognized the prince and bowed to him.

"This is awkward" Agi whispered.

Adeon smiled, "Sorry about this"

They were nearly out of town to the field when Agi saw someone that surprised her dearly. Adeon stopped walking when he realized that Agi isn't beside him anymore. He went back and looked at where Agi is looking. There's a flower stall just around the corner with a young woman, watching over the flowers. A man suddenly appeared, surprisingly John Macon, and gave a bouquet of flowers to the girl and kissed her. They were so sweet.

"Just when I thought about giving love a chance" Agi muttered and walked away.

The two of them reached the field between the wayless woods and the town, where they seat and feel the cool breeze.

"I see. So the guy earlier is your friend John Macon" Adeon said.

Agi picked a grass and played with it, "Meggie told me that John likes me, but I can see he doesn't. Love really stinks"

"Why, do you like him too?"

"No"

"Then why do you say love- stinks?"  
The prince had no idea. For a lot of people, love is greater than any other riches. It makes you feel something different. Agi faced adeon and decided to open up with something she never talked about before with anyone else.

"You know, I never really felt love" she began, "When I was a kid, I grew up with a cruel father who always attempted to- kill me. He even remarried a woman, though my grandpa told me that my mom was the perfect girl. He didn't accept my mom for what she is- a witch. My mom left me and my brother to someone as cruel as my father and never came back. That's why love stinks"

"You never gave love a second chance?"

"What for, so I would get hurt? No thanks"

"Come on, give love a chance. It's not always bad, until you meet the right person. It can make you feel better and much better than magic"

"Even if you say that, no other guys would like me. I'm like the greatest negative thinker in the world"

"That's not true. I like you"

No one ever said that to Agi- ever. Adeon looked serious when he said that but Agi just laughed about it.

"As early as now, I'm telling you, you can't" Agi said.

Adeon is quite confused and squinted at her, "Why not, are you married?"

"No!"

Agi finally decided to tell him the truth. That she's from a country called Italy and got stuck in a book, inkheart, by the evil Capricorn. Told him about Capricorn's evil plan that's why they need to find a way to get out of this book. All these things, Agi didn't tell adeon these to hurt him, but to prevent from hurting him. Before he completely has feelings for her, Agi avoids it to happen.

Back in the village, dustfinger is on her way home to have lunch when he came across mo, Roxanne, and Farid. The four of them went home together and Meggie welcomed them with Brianna and Jehan.

Roxanne carried Jehan to give him a kiss and smiled at Meggie, "I hope they didn't gave you and Agi trouble"

Meggie followed them to the kitchen, helping Farid stack the fresh vegetables they bought in a pantry, "No trouble really and Agi isn't home"

"She's not?" mo asked like a concerned father.

Eversince they met Agi, mo treats her like his own since Agi never experienced having a caring and loving father.

Meggie sat beside her ever charming father and looked ecstatic, "She's with prince Adeon"

The others got surprised and just in time, Agi arrived. Meggie ran to her excitedly and wanted to know everything that happened.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Agi walked towards the kitchen to see what they're up to and gave Meggie a clueless look, "Nothing. We just-talked"

Mo took Brianna and Jehan to their room while Farid clears the table, Roxanne boiling a pot of water, and Meggie peeling some big potatoes beside Agi.

"Oh dustfinger, dear, could you get some fresh thymes and apricot from the woods?" Roxanne asked.

Dustfinger is resting his eyes in the living room when his wife said that. He puts on his coat and gets ready to leave.

"Agi, would you mind accompanying him? He usually gets the wrong ones" Roxanne added.

Agi's mind was flying that she only realized that someone was talking to her when someone nudged her. She hurriedly got to her feet, "Oh, sure. I'll go"

Roxanne handed her a small brown woven basket for the apricots and waved goodbye as they leave. They passed by the field towards the woods. None of them are speaking and Agi's mind is still away. After her talk with adeon, revealing to him everything, she thought adeon would change his mind. But he didn't.

"I'll help you and your friends go back. But until you're here, I'll show you that love doesn't stink" adeon had said.

It made Agi's perspective on love more complicated. She'll eventually leave inkworld and might never be back, but adeon still insists on liking her. With all those thinking, Agi didn't notice that they're already in the woods; tall trees of different kinds and shrubs of herbs. Dustfinger took the basket from her and walked away, "I'll get the apricots and you get the thymes"

It wasn't hard to look for the thymes. Agi sat on one corner of the bush and picked a few stems of thymes and placed it on her gray skirt. Just a few inches away from the bush of thymes, dustfinger found an apricot tree. He climbed on it and sat on a branch a few five feet from the ground. As he was picking, he got a glimpse of Agi. She's got the good ones that Roxanne likes.

All of a sudden, dustfinger felt something crawling on his hand. It was a fat hairy green caterpillar. Dustfinger tried to shrug it off, and accidentally, he lost his balance.

Agi heard the shout and the loud thump on the ground. She left the thymes she picked and ran towards dustfinger. Mashed apricots surrounded the fire juggler, who is moaning in pain. He really fell hard on his right arm.

"Dustfinger, are you alright?" Agi asked worriedly and pulled him up to sit.

"It's alright, it's just a- broken arm" dustfinger explained, holding on to his right arm.

Agi gasped in terror, "Just a broken arm? Dustfinger, it could be serious!"

"Believe me, I had worse. We need to worry about the apricots"

"Well, I could get them"

"Definitely not"

"Why not?"

"Uh, hello, look what happened to me"


	8. Chapter 8

Dustfinger looked closely at Agi, who is facing down, and saw her sobbing.

He suddenly got worried and tilted her chin, "What's wrong?"

Agi wiped off her tears and looked at him, "I don't know, I guess I got worried"

It's been a long time since Agi cried and worried about someone. Dustfinger suddenly has this torrid feeling towards her and pulled her. Agi couldn't move back from his tight hug and her heart is really pounding. Her green eyes wide open as dustfinger kisses her so hard. It made her tremble and blush a deep red. Dustfinger pulled back, breathing hard, looking at the shocked maiden.

"This time I'm not drunk" he explained, "I don't know why I like you so much"

That's the second time Agi heard someone tell her that he likes her. But, Agi is still in a state of shock. She never knew that a kiss would be something like this. Dustfinger just kissed her again, but rather than getting mad, she liked the feeling.

Agi clutched her chest and turned to red, "I-I can't explain what I'm feeling right now. My heart- it's really- it's really pounding"

"Is that bad?" he asked.

Instead of answering back, Agi suddenly kissed him passionately like a wild animal and dustfinger did the same, despite his injury. The wind started to blow hard, trying to cool the heat they're making, and the trees swayed its leaves. A few fruits fell from the trees and on the ground. Dustfinger gave Agi last three kiss before really stopping. Agi breathed hard with their forehead leaning on each other. Everything felt weird between them, but they liked it.

"For someone who haven't kissed anyone before, you're a good kisser" dustfinger complimented.

"Tell me, how can you love someone who'll someday leave you?" Agi asked.

"Well, love is strange. You have my heart for some reason"

Agi smiled shyly and dustfinger couldn't resist and kissed her again, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Roxanne left what she's cooking, to simmer, while waiting for the thymes and apricots she asked for.

"What's taking them so long?" Meggie mumbled, leaning on the table.

Just then, the front door opened and they saw dustfinger being helped out by Agi and limping. Roxanne ran towards her husband while Agi went to the kitchen with fresh thymes and apricots.

"Goodness, what happened?" Roxanne asked, getting some medicine and bandage in a pantry.

Mo and Farid help dustfinger sit on the small sofa and he moaned again in pain, "I fell- from a tree"

"Couldn't you be a bit more careful?"

"Good thing the apricots didn't got damaged" Farid blurted out.

Dustfinger smiled in annoyance at him, "Thanks for caring"

The apricots didn't get damaged because of Agi, thanks. She used her air and earth powers to get the apricots from the tree. After rinsing and chopping a few thymes, Agi sprinkled it on the dish on Meggie's commands and she noticed something odd about her 'big sister'. She's smiling a lot differently than before.

"Did anything good happen?" Meggie asked.

"What, oh no. I'm just excited to eat" Agi managed to lie, but it was so unlikely of her.

Farid prepared eight plates, glasses, and spoons and forks on the rectangular table. Mo carefully placed the hot food on the middle and everyone sat around the table. On the left side is dustfinger's family and across them are their guests.

"This is really delicious, Roxanne!"

"Yes, it's quite something"

Roxanne thanked Farid's and mo's praises. After their nice lunch, Agi volunteered to do the dishes.

Roxanne went up to take her kids to the room for a nap; Meggie brought the garbage out, and the three men resting their full stomachs on the living room.

"Well, I better go. I need to fix more books in town" mo said as he slowly stands up, taking his coat.

Dustfinger also stood up and took his fire juggling equipments, "Me too, I need to go to the square"

"Take care, both of you" Agi said from the kitchen and looked at them.

The two left without saying another word, but dustfinger smiled at Agi. Meggie went back in the house and quietly passed by the living room, just not to disturb Farid's nap. Agi is busy scrubbing the plate when Meggie took it from her.

"I'll take this" she said and starts to scrub.

"Come on, megs. I can do it" Agi answered with her soapy hands.

"Megs? That's new. But, someone is waiting for you outside"

"What, really?"

Agi washed her hands and wiped it on a hand towel in a hurry. Standing with a single red rose on hand, adeon smiled. Agi shyly took it and smiled.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Let's walk again"

Things are happening a lot faster in only one day. Earlier, Agi didn't care about the love nonsense and now- two men like her. Love is really an unpredictable thing. Adeon took Agi to the castle's garden and stayed at the gazebo surrounded by wild roses.

"This is a wonderful place to rest" Agi said and took a sit.

Adeon agreed and looked nowhere else but at her. He couldn't stop admiring her beauty and he smiled, "Are all women from Italy as pretty as you?"

Agi slapped him hard on the arm for such flattering words, "Shut up"

"Okay, I guess not. But this I want to know; am I really arrogant?"

"Sort of"

"Well, I can change for you"

"That's too sweet of you, adeon, really"

Adeon moved closer to her, that he could already smell her sweet fragrant and their lips just an inch away.

"Tell me" he said, letting Agi feel his breath, "Have you kissed someone before?"

Being so honest, Agi told him the truth, "Yes, I did"

"Who was it?"

"Dustfinger"

"Dustfinger, when was this?"

Agi cringed, "Just- awhile ago"

Adeon's eyes widened in surprise. Not only because he found out that it was dustfinger, who's married with two kids, but the fact that it happened earlier. Worse, Agi could still feel his lips on hers.

"I'm sure you know that he's married"

Agi groaned at the fact. Of course she knows that very well and pulled her stressed face.

"Yes and I feel horrible. But dustfinger is just a great guy" she explained.

"So, do you think he's a- good kisser?"

"How would I know? He's the only guy I kissed- ever"

Adeon's eyes sparkled in delight with what Agi said. He gently holds Agi's smooth face and touched her soft pink lips with his thumb.

"You judge who the great kisser is" he whispered.

Agi nervously closed her eyes and felt adeon's soft and warm lips. She felt different than when she kissed dustfinger. It's harder to pull away from adeon.

"Adeon, my boy!"

Unfortunately they had to stop. Adeon and Agi pulled away, as if nothing happened, when king primo and queen viola appeared with a servant carrying an umbrella.

"Father, what is it?" adeon asked, slightly annoyed for interrupting them.

"Adeon I was- oh- who is this beautiful young lady?" king primo finally realized that his only son wasn't alone.

Adeon pulled Agi to his side and introduced her, "This is Agi. Agi they are my parents; king primo and queen viola"

"N-nice to meet you" Agi greeted with a curtsy.

Queen viola seems to like Agi and held her hands, "Come on dear, how about some tea?"

"I'd be happy to"

Agi walked towards the castle with queen viola and adeon followed with his jolly old man.

The maidservant went to the terrace with a tray of hot milk tea and freshly baked butter cookies. The king and queen just loves relaxing in the terrace with a little chit chat.

Queen viola elegantly puts her tea cup down and faced the young lady, "Agi, dear, is that your real name?"

"Oh no, madam. My real name is Agatha Inez, Agi is just my nickname"

"Do you mind if I call you Inez? I think it's a lovely name"

Agi's second name is really nice, but it is solemnly heard. In fact, the last time she heard someone called her by that name was when she was four years old and was her mother. She could remember that it was her mother, but she couldn't remember anymore what her mother looked like or sounded like.

She smiled at the queen, "I don't mind at all"

King primo ate half the cookies on the plate and has little crumbs on his white mustache, "So Inez, let's talk about fa-"

The king got interrupted when adeon, who's beside Agi, starts signaling him that it's a bad idea to bring up family matters and king primo instantly, changed it, "About, uh, flowers?"

"Flowers?" Agi asked amused.

"Yes, what are your favorites?"

While Agi talks about her favorite flowers with the king, queen viola took a glance of her son. Adeon looked relieved while sipping his tea. For years, the queen never saw adeon be so happy with a girl. Every time he was introduced to a princess, he'd act stupidly and play pranks just to drive them crazy and make them leave. But now, adeon looked at Agi like it's the first time he laid eyes on a girl.

After a wonderful cup of tea, Agi decided to go home.

"I had a wonderful time, thank you very much" Agi said as they walk.

Indeed, she really had a great time. Agi felt that she was a part of a family with a loving father and a mother. King primo laughed merrily, making his ball of a stomach bounce, and pats Agi on the back.

"You're welcome anytime" he said.

The royal family waved goodbye at Agi and watches her leave.

"Agi never felt a parents' love before. That's why she doesn't like to talk about family" adeon opened up.

That's also the reason why adeon stopped his father from mentioning it. He didn't want Agi to get hurt. Queen viola hugged his son tight and kissed him on the forehead, leaving a red kiss mark, like a kid for being so thoughtful.


	9. Chapter 9

The sky turned orange as the sun nearly says goodbye to another passed day. Agi walked tiredly up the slope and went in dustfinger's house, catching everyone discussing on the living room.

"What's going on?" Agi asked curiously.

Mo is glad that Agi is home and he excitedly made her sit beside Meggie. Dustfinger looked at her, smiling.

"I have a new plan" mo declared.

"Let's hear it" Agi dared.

Meggie and Farid watched mo breathe in calmly as he gets ready to share his greatest idea yet.

"Okay, while I was in town" mo started, "This guy keeps on talking to me while I work. He was talking about silver tongues, and then I said to myself, 'I'm a silver tongue'"

Mo began to be animated, "And not only me, but also you and Meggie. I also remembered that Meggie loves to write stories and I said; 'Hey, she can write stories and make us leave inkworld'"

Mo finally ended and looked proud while waiting if Agi would even find something wrong with his genius plan. Agi sighed and clasped her hands.

"That's not going to work" she blurted out.

The others looked puzzled because it sounded like a good idea to them.

"Why not?" mo asked, skeptical.

"When Jacques read us in" Agi started, "He turned us into his own characters. Our gifts, being silver tongues, have no help. Its like only meant as the character's talent. We need someone who is _in_ the book, who is a silver tongue, but not a character"

Everyone is amazed with Agi's eruditeness that they didn't know what else to say.

"But, I think there's no one like that here" Farid added.

Agi looked at him and sadly nodded. Mo got to his feet and looks really determined, "I will still find a way"

Mo went to the kitchen to continue his thinking and Agi giggled. She turned to her right side and saw how glum Meggie is.

"Does that mean we can't go back?" Meggie asked.

Agi tucked Meggie's yellow locks behind her small ears and smilled, "I'm sure your dad would find a way"

"I'm worried about Aunt Elinor"

"Yeah, I'm worried about my grandpa too"

Meggie looked back at Agi when she noticed that she keeps on yawning.

"I think you better sleep now, Agi" Meggie suggested and got up from the sofa to join her father.

Agi lied down when dustfinger accompanied her, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He gently caressed Agi's head with his left hand and watches her rest.

"You look really tired" dustfinger whispered.

Agi didn't open her eyes anymore and can feel dustfinger's gentle hand. It made her sleepier.

"It's a very tiring day" she answered.

"I wish I could give you a sleep well kiss, but, uh, Roxanne might see"

"I'll just give you a flying kiss"

Agi blew him a kiss with closed eyes and it made dustfinger smile.

That night, Agi started to dream again. At first she dreamt about adeon and dustfinger, and then it went back to her usual dream. She's on the same lake, which looks like the one in the wayless woods, standing.

"_Inez…Inez_"

Someone keeps on calling from the other side of the lake. It was a woman, Agi's mother perhaps. Agi followed the voice and saw a woman in a white dress with long black hair. The problem is, the woman has no face. It's completely empty, but she is calling Agi.

"Mum?" Agi called.

The faceless woman stretched her hands towards Agi to touch her delicate smooth face.

"_Inez" _the woman started with an angelic voice,"_I'm sorry, truly I am. I love you"_

The woman suddenly turned into a mold of water and burst.

When morning came, everyone turned busy again, except for Agi, who is still asleep. Dustfinger slowly went down the stairs and peeked as Roxanne leaves the house with the kids. The only ones left in the house are dustfinger and Agi. When the door finally closed, dustfinger hurried down to see sleeping beauty.

"Agi?" he whispered.

The young girl didn't respond, she's really in a deep slumber. Dustfinger locked the front and back door and spread the curtains to shut the windows. He went back to Agi, sitting beside her, and leaned closer. He's been eager about trying to kiss her again and he's taking this opportunity. When his lips are about to touch Agi's, a knock disturbed him. A little flame came out of dustfinger's hands in annoyance and bit his lip. Someone knocked again.

"Just a second!" he shouted.

He went to the door to open it and didn't expect to see the prince.

Adeon is wearing dark blue prince attire, with the crown, when he came knocking dustfinger's door along with Oberon.

"Uh, your royal highness" dustfinger greeted and bowed.

"Oh, what happened to your left arm?" adeon asked concern when he saw the cast.

"I, uh, fell, from a tree yesterday"

"I hope it's not serious. Anyways, I'm here to see Agi"

"I-I'm sorry, but she's still asleep"

"Is that so? I guess would just come back a little later"

"Pardon me, sire, but do you have some kind of feelings for Agi?"

Adeon knew that dustfinger would sooner or later bring that question up. He could see that his old friend, dustfinger, is really serious.

"Honestly, I do. From the first time I saw her" adeon anwered proudly, "And I can sense very well that you have feelings for her too"

Dustfinger is surprised that adeon knew and remorsefully nodded.

"Don't worry; dustfinger" Adeon assured, "Our friendship will be the same now that we learned that we both like Agi"

Dustfinger shyly smiled at him, "You need not to worry about me, prince. I am a married man, I'm sure he'll end up with you"

Prince adeon finally left, with Oberon asking him questions about what he heard, and Agi eventually woke up. She heard the close and when she sat up, dustfinger joined her.

"Good morning" dustfinger greeted.

"Good morning too" Agi answered, covering her mouth as she yawns.

"Listen, adeon just left. He wanted to see you, but you were still asleep. He'll come back again"

"Really?"

Agi got excited and wanted to see him already. She looked at dustfinger and noticed how burdened he is. She gently tilted dustfinger's chin and showed him her sweetest smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Dustfinger doesn't really know what to say. Adeon is a nice guy, but dustfinger still has his doubts.

"I'm just worried he might do anything stupid to hurt you" he said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't" Agi answered and gave him the tender kiss he's longing to taste once more.

"You're amazing; you're like a living---medicine. You make everything better!"

Agi looked at him confusingly and suppressed a laugh, "What are you saying? Let's just have breakfast"

Agi pulled dustfinger up, towards the kitchen, with their hands intertwined. Dustfinger made Agi sit while he cooks some ham and eggs. Agi took a fresh apricot from the basket on the table and nibbled on it while watching dustfinger crack some eggs.

"Do you usually cook?" Agi asked.

Dustfinger flipped the cooked side of the ham carefully, "When Roxanne was pregnant, I was always the one cooking"

That's too sweet of you. I wish I could live with someone like you"

"Prince Adeon"

Agi smiled at the idea; Adeon cooking ham and egg? Hard to imagine. But, Agi sighed in dismay, "That can't happen. Someday I'll be out of this book"

Dustfinger didn't want to think about it anymore. His life changed when mo and the others came along; they all became good friends. Dustfinger paced the slices of ham on a plate and the two sunny side-up eggs on another one. He puts it on the table and pulled a chair beside Agi.

"Don't think about the sad parts"

Like any good girl, Agi did what she's told and just ate. While eating, they talked about different things and laughed together. After breakfast, adeon came back to see Agi. He waited outside as Agi went to see dustfinger.

"I'll see you later" she said.

Dustfinger is actually thinking of following them, but he got a glimpse of adeon outside. He smiled at dustfinger.

Dustfinger smiled at Agi and mussed her black hair, "Yeah, take care and have fun"

Agi ran outside in a violet drape bodice and closed the door, leaving dustfinger all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Agi ran towards the beautiful black fern and touches her smooth coat in excitement.

"I didn't know you brought fern with you" she said.

Adeon is busy untying the black horse form the tree when he grinned, "I wanted to surprise you, come on"

Adeon suddenly grabbed Agi by the waste and carried her on fern's back and he followed. Agi is nervous yet excited to ride a horse for the very first time. Fern started to walk down the street calmly.

"By the way, why did you want to see me?" Agi asked.

Adeon didn't take his eyes off of the street when he answered, "It's actually my mom who wants to see you"

"But, why?"

"She wants to have someone to talk to. She's actually sick and dad and I are going to the other land to meet this king"

"They might want you to meet a princess"

Adeon looked down at her squinting, "Are you jealous?"

"Don't be too assuming"

Adeon just laughed and continued their journey. When they arrive at the castle, a cohort of soldiers on horses are ready to leave with king primo inside the royal coach. Adeon went down fern and assisted Agi on going down. King primo puts his head out of the coach's window and waves at Agi and adeon.

"Inez, my dear, glad to see you again" king primo said as the two young ones approach him.

Agi curtsied, "Glad to see you too, your highness"

"And I'm really thankful that you'll accompany my wife"

"No problem at all"

"Don't worry, we'll drive this princess crazy so we'd be back early" king primo whispered, but adeon still heard it.

Before going in the carriage, adeon hugged Agi tight.

"I feel like I'm going to be away for so long" adeon said and looked at her precious face, "Please tell me you'll miss me"

Agi laughed and squeezed adeon's face like a little kids, "I'll miss you"

King primo pulled his head back in and Oberon opened the coach door for prince adeon. The cohort soldiers starts to move out along the royal coach and adeon put half of his body out to wave at Agi.

"See you soon!" he said.

Agi waved back also, "Take care!"

Agi hurriedly went in the castle to see queen viola. It took her about three minutes to find the room; she got a little lost. When she finally found the room, she slightly peeked in. there's a big balcony across the door, a square full body mirror, large brown cabinets and a big comfy bed in the middle with a canopy.

Queen viola is lying on the bed, in a ruby red silk robe, looking pale with a runny nose. Even though she is sick and has no makeup, queen viola still looks very beautiful. She saw Agi come in and smiled.

"Oh, Inez, nice to see you again" the queen said with a croaky voice.

Agi sat beside the queen shyly, "How are you feeling, your highness?"

"Oh please, call me aunt viola. You're like family already. Anyways, I'm feeling a bit better now. It's just a cold"

"Don't worry, I'll look after you"

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

The both of them were so quiet until queen viola spoke. Just one look at Agi, anyone would notice that she's somehow bored. Agi looked timid and thought of something they could talk about.

"Uh--- tell me more about adeon"

"What a splendid idea" the queen praised.

Agi helped queen viola lean on the headboard and gets ready for a story telling.

"Adeon is a magnificent boy" the queen said proudly, "As a young kid, he was pretty handsome and talented. He was good at horseback riding, archery, and most of all, pranks. Adeon wouldn't be adeon without the pranks. You see, at the age of eight, other kings and queens wanted an arrange marriage for their daughters and adeon"

"I remember king Limas of Arkton. He has a beautiful six year old daughter, Princess Neila, who he wanted to be married to my little boy. The three of us travelled all the way to arkton to talk about it. We all were having a cup of tea when princess neila screamed. She had dropped her cup with a worm in it! Seriously, adeon was a little devil"

Agi giggled, "What happened then?"

The queen blew her nose for awhile before continuing her story.

"Princess neila declared that she didn't want to be married to someone as mean as adeon. But, adeon wasn't always like that. Everytime my mother would visit; adeon would be busy in the garden picking flowers for her. The two of them are pretty close. My mother was the one who also told adeon to pick a girl he likes. May it be a princess or not, as long as they love each other"

"Now that adeon is twenty one, his father and I lets him pick the girl he likes. His father even helps him with his pranks"

Agi couldn't help but to envy adeon. He have the most wonderful and loving parents. While Agi, she never had one. She only has a grandfather and a brother, she hasn't seen for a long time, who she gives problem.

"How I wish you were my mother" Agi confessed, smiling.

Queen viola also smiled and hugged Agi softly, "Oh dear, I already treat you as my own and who knows, you might someday be a real member of the family"

Agi didn't comment about it and just smiled.

"Oh by the way, an illusionist group is coming to town, called _The Stars._" The queen said.

"An illusionist group?" Agi reassured.

"Yes, they're very popular. Adeon told me you might be interested and that I should tell you. He also left a note for you and a gift, I think. It's over there"

The queen pointed on the small round table, full of papers and pen, beside the balcony.

Agi got up and walked towards the mahogany table. She saw a paper folded in two with her name written in script with black ink, beneath a small transparent bottle. Agi held the bottle up, eye level, and realized that something is in it; a single violet rose petal. Violet rose is Agi's favorite flower of all and adeon must have remembered from their little tea party before. Agi smiled and unfolded the letter written in a beautiful cursive from adeon.

The Stars has one of the greatest illusionists ever. She said that she came from a land called London, England. I'm very sure it's not anywhere here. She might help you get back to your home.

With Love,Adeon

Queen viola looked at Agi curiously, "Is everything alright?"

Agi is holding tight onto the bottle and leeter, forcing herself not to cry. This might just be their ticket home.

"I-I am so sorry, but I have to go now" Agi said.

"Well, alright. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I can go on my own"

"Okay, take care then"

Agi dashed off of the castle, the soldiers puzzled as she goes in a hurry. She wants to get to dustfinger's house as soon as possible to tell everyone what she found out. _It'll surely make Meggie happy, _she thought.

It is already dark when Agi barged in to the well lit house of dustfinger and mo welcomed her excitedly with a flyer in his hand.

"I have a plan!" mo and Agi chorused.

The others, who are in the kitchen minus Roxanne and her kids, looked at them excitedly. Finally, mo might just have the greatest plan. Agi sat between Farid and dustfinger to hear mo's plan, which she obviously knows already. Mo placed the flyer on the table. It has drawings of stars all over and a big text on the middle with blank ink read:

**The Stars have aligned and fell from the heavens**

**To show you, mortals, one of the greatest and most amazing nights you'll ever have!**

"I heard people in town talking about an illusionist who came from a weird place called London" mo shared.

Agi nodded, "She might be a silver tongue and she could get us out"

"But, the show will be three days from now" Farid butted in.

"Well, we can just talk to her even before the show. Like tomorrow"

Agi didn't want what mo said last and saw dustfinger, who is just beside her at her right, crushed. If they consult this woman and she agrees to help, it means that they'll be leaving as soon as tomorrow. Agi didn't want to leave yet. She still wants to have more time with adeon and dustfinger.

"Wait, couldn't we just, uh, wait for the real performance?" Agi suggested, quite begging, actually.

Everyone looked at her curiously, even dustfinger.

"Why, don't you want to go home?" Meggie asked.

"I want to, but I don't want to leave all of a sudden. I made friends here"

Mo suddenly remembered his talkative customers; Meggie remembered playing every day with Brianna and Jehan; and Farid remembered going to the market. Of course also dustfinger, who is their friend. They really had a blast in inkworld.

Mo sighed and grinned at Agi, "I suppose we could stay a bit more and watch the performance"

Agi couldn't explain her happiness and just placed her right hand under the table to squeeze dustfinger's hand.

Miles away from Wingsden, adeon is staying in his room's balcony of the other castle. Just as suspected, they wanted adeon to marry the princess. King primo faked a heart attack so they could postpone their discussion about it and adeon is truly grateful. Adeon looked up at the starry sky and smiled. All he could think about is Agi's smiling face. He never loved a girl this much before and he's afraid that it might be hard to let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, the day they've been looking forward to have arrived. That night at the square, as stage has been set up. People from town get ready for the amazing performance of the stars. There are six rows of ten chairs in front of the stage with backdrops of black drapes and shimmering small stars. Mo's group sat on the first row since they're with the prince of the land. Everyone is quiet when a woman appeared at the stage after the smoke effects. The audience clapped.

The woman is a small and stout one with a red frizzy long hair and a big mole on her left face. She is wearing a black dress to make her look curvy---it doesn't help at all.

"Good ev'ning and welcome to the Stars!" the woman shouted, "My name is Bellatrix and I'll be introducing toy you the greatest of all! She had dazzled everyone, from kings to peasants, with her marvelous magic. Please welcome, Elara!"

After she said that, white butterflies appeared on the stage and turned into a human.

Unlike bellatrix, elara is a lot more beautiful. She has a shiny long black hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, tall curvy body, and an angel's face. Her white satin flowy dress smoothly swayed as she curtsy.

Everyone cheered and adeon whispered to Agi, "She's the one"

Agi looked at the woman eagerly as elara juggled fire balls that turned to doves.

"Elara" she whispered.

For whatever reason, Agi feels like she has heard the name before, she just couldn't remember when. But, she didn't worry about it anymore and just enjoyed. Bellatrix went up the stage, unfolding a table, and placed a pitcher of water and four glasses. Elara walked gracefully towards the table and poured water on the glasses.

"Now, would you like to see a rainbow without the raining?" elara asked.

The audience, anyone would think, were like all children as they said yes.

Elara placed a single bead in each glass of water with four different colors. The beads dissolved and its color scattered in the water. It turned blue, green, yellow, and red. Elara raised her hands as if she is conducting an orchestra and slowly, water rised from the glasses and turned to bubbles. Everyone watched in amazement as the four water bubbles merged into with a rainbow color.

"It's the same trick you did" adeon pointed out.

Clearly, Agi isn't the only who can make water bubbles anymore. The rainbow burst into colorful butterflie and flew everywhere as elara also burst like water. Now that's something Agi got curious about. It was how the woman in her dream disappeared.

After the show, the villagers walked home talking about the great performance elara had shown. Prince adeon accompanied mo and the others to _The Stars_ bandwagon since he has access to almost everything. They looked around and saw the props they used. Bellatrix joined them and smiled, "Elara will be out in a minute, you highness"

"Thank you" adeon said.

While waiting, they sat for awhile. Dustfinger was about to sit beside Farid when he saw Agi sitting just across, looking troubled. He simply approached her and sat beside her.

"Now, what's the matter?" he whispered.

Dustfinger has been too close to Agi that it's just a piece of cake for him to see if something is wrong with her. Agi took a deep breath and looked straight ahead on the blue wall, "I don't know why, but I'm afraid of leaving"

"Is it because of adeon?"

"It's not only because of him or you, I'm afraid of going back to my old life. I'm a nothing in my place"

Dustfinger didn't get the chance to answer back when elara came out. She was still wearing the white dress she wore during the show. Mo approached her excitedly along with Meggie.

"Ah, you're the ones to be said to come from where I am from" elara said while shaking hands with mo.

Mo smiled, "I'm Mortimer Folchart and this is my daughter, Meggie"

The others introduced their selves also and shakes hands with the amazing elara.

"I am Farid"

"Prince Adeon"

"Dustfinger"

Elara stood in front of Agi and observed her from head to toe.

"What's your name, young lady?" elara asked.

"A-Agi" she uttered.

At that point, elara thought that she would faint. For so many years, she never thought expected something like this to occur.

"Inez?" elara finally said.

The others watched them and couldn't understand why elara called Agi 'Inez', except for Adeon.

Agi looked bewildered as she finally remembers the name. When she was three years old, Agi remembered being in the living room of their house with six years old Sacha and her grandfather. At the other room, Agi could hear an argument. A woman came running out of the house and roone ran after her shouting, "Elara!"

The others got surprised when tears trickled down Agi's face. She ran out and dustfinger ran after her and so did adeon.

"What just happened?" mo asked, clueless.

Meggie looked at elara and could see how hurt she is.

They sat again and elara pulled herself together as she face her guests. She is smiling and crying at the same time.

"Never have I thought of seeing her here, inside a book" elara shared.

"Agi?" Farid asked.

"Yes, you see, my name whole name is Elara Izzenhoward"

Izzenhoward, mo remembered the last name and looked at her, slowly understanding some things, "So you're---"

"I'm Agi's mother"

Meggie is shocked to know that she's actually Agi's mother. But there's really no doubt since they have a great resemblance not only with physical looks, but also the water bubble trick. Elara smiled and took the book bellatrix handed.

"Inkheart" Meggie muttered when she saw the book.

Elara nodded and looked at the paperback book, "This was my favorite book years ago. If I'm right, Inez or Agi as you know her, mentioned to you all what I really am--- a witch. After my husband knew that, I left---hurt. I had nowhere to go since my family wouldn't want to see me anymore for marrying a man who isn't---like us. I looked back at my only companion, inkheart. I decided to teleport myself and here I am. Everyone treated me nicely and loved me for what I am. This is like the home I dreamt about"

"How could you be so selfish?"

Elara looked at Meggie, bewildered, "Pardon me?"

Meggie couldn't control her emotions already and let her anger out through words. Mo tried to calm his daughter, but Meggie wouldn't stop talking.

"How could you have thought of- of the pain you're feeling and not your children? Have you forgotten that you even have kids? Have you ever thought that they could be hurt too, especially Agi? She neither felt love from you nor her father! Agi even though of never loving someone because she though it'll just end up the way you and her dad ended up"

Meggie started to cry on her father's arms. She just couldn't control it anymore. Meggie is longing to see her mother, who never abandoned her but just got by bandits, and now she meets a woman who literally abandoned her children for her happiness.

Elara covered her face and cried. She knows that everything that Meggie said was right and she truly regrets leaving her children at such a young age.

"I know" elara sobbed. "I was just scared that they might hate me too for what I am"

Meggie shook her head, "Of course they'll accept you. You're still their mother"

"Agi!"

"Agi!"

Dustfinger and adeon searched the whole town for Agi, but they couldn't find her. Little did they know that Agi isn't in town anymore. After leaving _The Stars_ bandwagon, Agi ran towards the field and to the wayless woods where she sat under a big willow tree beside the lake and cried. The water nymphs rose from the water and saw Agi crying. They wanted to help her out, but they suddenly went under the water when they heard someone approaching; dustfinger.

Dustfinger ran towards her and hugged her tight which made Agi cry more.

"It's alright, Agi, it's alright" dustfinger whispered.

He started to cradle Agi like a little girl until her loud crying turned to sobs. Agi couldn't really understand what she's feeling. When she recognized her mother, she felt happy, angry, sad and hurt. Everything got mixed up and she just cried. Soon, Agi is fully calm and is resting on dustfinger's arms.

"Why does she have to show up?" Agi said softly.

Dustfinger wiped away the tears on Agi's cheeks with his thumb and smiled at her"

"Maybe God thought it's time for the both of you to settle things. Besides, she can bring you back home" he explained.

"No, I can't pretend that we're okay. I've been hurt for too long"

Agi is about to cry again, but dustfinger shushed her and kissed her on the forehead, "Agi, listen to me. Don't you think your mom's been hurt for a long time too?"

"Huh, what?"

"I'm sure it was hard for your mother to leave you and Sacha behind, but she did it because she thought that was right"

Dustfinger tilted her face and looked sincere, "Please, forgive her already. Your mother loves you very much"

"I-I'm not yet sure I could do that"

"But, you'll try" he said and hugged her.

Adeon is walking back and forth in front of dustfinger's house, worried, when dustfinger finally arrived carrying Agi on his back, sleeping. Adeon ran towards them worriedly and caressed Agi's gentle face.

"How is she?" adeon asked.

"She's okay" dustfinger answered.

Mo, Meggie, and Farid are in the living, with elara, when adeon opened the door and dustfinger came in. Elara got to her feet, like the others, worried as dustfinger puts Agi down on the sofa.

"Is she alright?" elara asked worriedly.

Dustfinger nodded, "She's just a bit tired from her crying"

Elara kneeled beside her and touched Agi's soft face. She cried in joy that her daughter grew up so beautiful. She never thought that seeing her could still be possible, and here she is now. Just looking at her makes her regret everything that had happened. The others gave elara a moment to be alone with her daughter and went to the kitchen.

Dustfinger sat across mo and Meggie and looked at his original silver tongue seriously, "So, did she agree to help you out?"

Mo smiled as he nods, "Yeah, she said she wanted to see what our place looks like after many years. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning"

Prince adeon is standing beside the sink and exchanged quick glances with dustfinger when mo said that. They both felt so devastated.


	12. Chapter 12

At dawn, mo's group decided to leave already and to go to the wayless woods where elara would take them back to Italy. They said goodbye to dustfinger and his family and Meggie couldn't stop crying when she hugged Jehan and Brianna. Mo hugged dustfinger, who became a really good friend to him. "Thanks for everything"

"It was nothing" dustfinger answered and looked at Farid.

Farid is carrying Gwinn, looking glum. He really got close to dustfinger and learned dragon's breath because of him. Dustfinger smirked and mussed Farid's hair.

"Take care of Gwinn, alright?" dustfinger said.

While they're saying their goodbyes, elara looked around and couldn't find her daughter anywhere, "Where's Inez?"

Meggie stopped crying and answered her question, "She wanted to say goodbye to some friends"

Dustfinger looked down and he knew very well where Agi is. He's just sad that he couldn't see her leave.

Adeon woke his parents that early so Agi could at least say goodbye. Queen viola hugged her tight and king primo is crying like a little kid.

"Take care, my dear" queen viola said.

"And we'll drive away all the princesses until you come back" king primo added.

Agi laughed and tried not to cry---again. Her eyes are still a bit sore from her crying in the woods.

"But that might take awhile" Agi explained.

"That's alright, we can wait"

Agi gave them one last hug before adeon accompany her out. Adeon helped her up on fern and he went up himself. As fern walks out of the castle, Agi looked back at the king and queen that treated her well.

On the way to the woods, Agi is hugging adeon tight until they could reach their destination.

"Do you really love me?" Agi whispered.

Adeon could already see the sun rising from the horizon when Agi said that. The light made Agi's eyes sparkle like gems.

"Why, of course I do" adeon said sweetly and sincerely.

"How come you never asked me to marry you? It's not like I want to, but you know how other princes are---"

"We both know that this day would come. Look, we're not yet even married, and it's already hard saying goodbye. What more if you did become my wife"

"I'll never forget you, buffoon"

Adeon smirked and kissed her sweet smelling hair, "Neither do I, dimwit"

Elara just finished making a big circle on the ground with white sand when Agi and adeon arrived. She smiled at her daughter, but Agi looked away and stood beside Meggie and Farid.

"Is everyone here?" mo asked and looked.

Meggie, Farid, and Agi are present. Elara went to the circle and she instructed the four to follow.

"Is everyone ready?" elara asked.

The four looked at one another and nodded, Agi was quite hesitant, though.

"Wait!" adeon shouted and went in the circle, clutching his sword, "I want to help defeat Capricorn"

Mo wanted to refuse, because adeon might just get hurt or what, but he saw that adeon also wanted to have a little more time with Agi. Mo sighed and just nodded. When they were getting ready, someone disturbed them--- again. They all turned around and saw dustfinger, exhausted from running, joined them.

"You'll need some good help, silver tongue"

Finally now that they're all ready--- no more distractions--- elara instructed them not to leave the circle. She took a pouch of gray sand and threw it at the center. With a blink of an eye, they weren't in inkworld anymore. Everyone looked around and felt scared. They were back in Palermo, Italy, at the Piazza Pretoria, and everything was trashed and dead silent. Not really dead silent, they could hear the sea from afar. The windows of shops are shattered into pieces, chairs and tables were broken and lying on the ground, and not a single soul seen. Capricorn had started his plan and got rid of all the people in Italy.

Meggie gasped in fright, "What happened to Elinor? Did the shadow kill her?"

Adeon and dustfinger looked bleak when Meggie asked that.

"Anyone the shadow passes by---dies" adeon said.

Mo feels so terrible that he's gotten out of the book too late and Meggie cried. Agi approached Meggie to cheer her up. For the first time, Agi has something to say that isn't negative.

"Don't worry, they're alive" Agi said proudly.

All of them warily ran around the street towards roone's house. Elara looked at the blue building and remembered visiting sometimes. When they went in, it was the same as they left it; trashed. Mo and the others watch Agi crawl on the floor, knocking on the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Farid asked.

"My grandpa once showed me a secret door. Move the other furnitures" Agi said.

Everyone gets going and starts to move bookshelves, sofas and tables. Elara is about to help out when she saw something on the floor; an ID. She picked it up and saw the name and the pictures.

"It's Sacha's ID" elara said.

Upon hearing that, Agi left what she's doing and looked at the ID her mother is holding. It has the name _Alexander Izzenhoward_, which is Sacha's real name, with a picture of a good looking twenty two year old man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"How could this be? S-Sacha is in England?" Agi said bemused.

"I found it!"

Farid's voice came from the kitchen and everyone went there. Under the table's red carpet is a door. Mo opened it and found a staircase. Dustfinger found a flashlight on the sink and handed it to mo.

"I'll go in first and you guys follow" mo said.

Mo took a careful step and flashed the light on the stairs made of cement.

"Careful, the stairs has six big steps and very steep" he warned.

When he got down, Meggie followed then Farid and elara. Suddenly, they heard voices approaching the house. Everyone hurried in and dustfinger, being the last one, pulled the carpet over the door and closed it. Just in time, two black jackets came in; flatnose and cockerell.

The floor on the kitchen creaked and mo instructed the others, who are still standing on the stairs, to be quiet.

"I swear a saw a figure of a man from the window" flatnose said and looked around.

Cockerell slapped flatnose on the head in annoyance, "You idiot, that's impossible. Everyone is dead."

"Yeah, but I hope silver tongue comes back. I really want my nose to be fixed"

"That'll be impossible. Now that Capricorn killed Jacques, they're stuck in the book"

Flatnose and cockerell left the house and the others felt relieved.

"Capricorn killed him" Agi muttered.

Dustfinger didn't sound surprised, "Once he's done with what he wants, he'll dispose you"

They continued going down the steep stairs again when one of them suddenly tripped and caused to push and pull people down.

"Who stepped on my skirt?"

"Who pulled me down?"

"Where's the flashlight?"

Their voices echoed around the dark room and everyone moaned in pain.

"Uh, dustfinger, a little help?" mo asked, trying to feel where the flashlight is.

But, dustfinger is quite busy. Agi fell on him

"Who are you?" Agi asked.

It is totally pitch dark that Agi still has to ask for who it is.

"Dustfinger" he moaned.

Agi felt terrible for landing on him and she got up. She reached her hands towards him, like a blind girl, and tried to feel his face.

"I'm so sorry for falling on you" Agi said.

Dustfinger just smirked and pulled Agi for a sweet kiss. Now isn't that just the most romantic thing? Kissing in the dark. It made Agi's right foot go up.

Mo finally found the flashlight and opened it just before dustfinger finished kissing Agi. He flashed the light on dustfinger's face and smiled sarcastically, "Thanks for the help"

"Sorry---I was --- preoccupied" dustfinger said.

The underground is as big as a mine. They have to walk the long corridor to get to where they're supposed to go. When they reached the end, they found a big metal door, and mo signaled them to keep quiet. He firmly got a grip on the knob and everyone is on the guard with whatever might attack. Mo quickly opened it and an old man charged him with a golf club.

"No, wait, wait,stop! It's us!" mo shouted before he gets swat with a club.

Roone puts his club down and smiled in delight, "You're alive!"

Meggie ran inside when she saw her great aunt elinor and Agi hugged her grandfather and cried.

"Oh Agatha, I thought I lost you again" roone said.

Elara looked at them happily and roone recognized her. Roone let go of her granddaughter and approached elara curiously.

"Bless my soul, it's really you" roone said.

Roone hugged his daughter-in-law he thought had vanished forever.

Agi didn't know if she'll be happy for them or not. She went in the big secret room made of soil, along dustfinger and adeon, when she saw a young man standing in front of them. His white long sleeves polo is bedraggled with dust and so are his black khaki pants. The blonde man didn't know how to react when he saw Agi.

"Is it you, Agi?" the young man asked.

Agi remembered Sacha's ID and ran to him crying, "Sacha!"

It really is Agi's beloved protector and older brother. Sacha cried hard too since he's been waiting for this day to come.

"I'm-so-s-sorry for leaving you, Sacha" Agi soobed without letting go of him.

Sacha's hug tightened everytime he hears Agi's voice. Even the others, got a little teary eyed when they saw them. Sacha also hugged his mother tight.

Roone closed the door and showed elara someone. The room is quite big with a supply of five gallons of water and bags of foods. Beside those things is a man lying on a camping bag. Elara recognized the then blonde haired guy with gray eyes whose hair is now gray. She slowly caressed his face and the man looked at her, like he saw an angel.

"A-Albert?" elara muttered.

Roone sat in one corner and Sacha and Agi went to see the weak man. Agi remembered him as the man who hated her and wanted to kill her. She felt so scared and hugged Sacha tight.

"A big wall fell on his legs when he saved elinor from those monsters" roone said.

"I thought albert and Sacha still lives n England" elara asked.

Sacha sighed and sat beside elinor with Agi, "We do, but we suddenly felt _un_home"

Sacha wiped his tears from his crying before telling his long lost mom and sister what had happened to them the past few years.

"Dad remarried this certain Jacqueline Abbot" Sacha said, "Do you remember her, Agi?"

Agi remembers well. She was a tall skinny brunette who looks like a parrot wih green eyes and a very bad temper.

"I wish I couldn't" Agi whispered.

Sacha smirked and continued, "Three years after Agi moved with grandpa, Jacqueline and dad fought almost everytime. Just last year, Jacqueline filed for a divorce and left with half of dad's millions. Our house in London didn't felt accommodating anymore and dad brought two tickets for Italy. When we got here, this is what happened."

Elara felt terrible that albert was fooled by some gold digger.

"She never---loved me like you did" albert said hoarsefully and in pain.

Elara holds his hand tight and listened to what he has to say.

Albert snickered a little, "Why do I always have to learn the hard way? Once, I met a girl who loves me more than anyone else. But, what did I do? I abandoned you because I thought it'll be a shame to the family. And little Agi, you've grown to be a beautiful girl. I've always tormented you and I am sorry, truly I am, for breaking such a great family"

Agi looked at her father as a different man. The man who abused and tormented her is now this weak old man who is regretting everything he had done. Agi cried again and finally went to her dad to hug him.


	13. Chapter 13

Agi's family, along with elinor and Meggie, fell asleep while mo discuss his plan in one corner with Adeon, Dustfinger, and Farid.

"Okay, we need to find a way to get to Capricorn's castle without blowing our covers" mo explained.

Dustfinger snapped his fingers when he thought of something, "We could steal one of their vans"

"Good idea, then after getting a vehicle, we disguise ourselves as black jackets"

"But how could we fight back with their---guns?" Farid butted in.

Obviously, adeon has no idea what vans and guns are, he's too new to the place and he still couldn't even believe that it's possible. But, he suggested something.

"Elara and Agi could use their powers" adeon said.

Mo thought about it and made him smile. It was a good idea to use magic with them. But dustfinger wouldn't agree to it.

"Have your brain really turned convoluted?" dustfinger told the prince, "You'll bring Agi in serious danger!"

"But they could really help and Agi is a very strong girl" adeon argued.

"It's still a no, silver tongue, let me just do it"

"What's wrong with you? I thought we want to defeat Capricorn?"

"I want to but we're talking about Agi here."

Mo is confused as Farid is on why they're even arguing about a small thing. He broke them apart when they began to clutch each other's collar, shushed them, and then looked at his watch.

"Keep it down, you'll wake the others up!" mo whispered annoyed, "It's almost seven in the morning. Argue about that later and dustfinger, come with me"

Dustfinger glared at adeon and followed mo who is instructing Farid to get elara, Meggie, adeon,Agi and himself ready when they come back. Mo led the way back up to the house and looked around if everything's clear. The secret door opened and mo went out then dustfinger. They closed it again and fixed the carpet so their hiding place would be kept hidden. The whole town is really silent and, well, trashed.

Dustfinger and mo walked on the street like they were the last people on earth. All the shops' windows are broken, papers all over the streets, and other abandoned things like cars, open cashiers, and shopping bags.

"This is like a ghost town" dustfinger said and got crept out when a stereo from a café played an Italian opera on its own.

Mo couldn't agree more and watched on guard everywhere just in case some black jackets are wandering around. His only weapon is his small yellow flashlight in his pocket.

"Couldn't agree more"

"Anyways, I really don't agree on taking Agi"

"Oh yeah, about that. You're really acting weird about that topic. Why won't you let her help, her powers are really a great help"

"I don't care. I'll make you pay if something happens to her"

Mo stopped walking and squinted back at him. Since when did the selfish dustfinger worried about someone else?

"Dustfinger, are you not telling me something?"

"It's not like you like her or some sort" mo meant it as a joke, but dustfinger swallowed hard and started to walk in circles.

"Okay, fine. I'm _deeply_ in love with her and I don't want her to get hurt. There, I said it" dustfinger said.

Mo looked at him a bit---speechless. Jokes are really half meant to be true. In love? Now that's something unbelievable.

"Wow, I don't know what to say anymore" mo said.

Dustfinger cringed, but mo patted him and grinned. "That's good---I think. Though you have a wife and kids and whatever, it's your life. But, I still think that Agi could really be a great help"

While they were talking, they heard a vehicle approaching and the both of them ran inside a toy shop to hide. The black van stopped on the middle of the street and two black jackets, carrying shot guns, went to the convenient store. A small brown teddy fell from the display when mo slowly peeked outside to see what's happening.

"Should we move now?" mo asked.

Dustfinger---in the dolls section--- got up and nodded, "Before other black jackets arrive"

The two black jackets just finished "Buying" things and went back to the van. They were about to get in when something suddenly hit their heads and they fainted. Mo let go of the golf club and helped dustfinger pull the two men inside the toy shop and ties them.

"We have the van, all we need is a disguise" dustfinger said.

Mo locked the two black jackets in the staff's room and showed the way to another shop.

While they continue with their mission, back at their hideout, adeon is playing fetch with the marten---Gwinn--- using a pencil. Agi is with her family, talking about all kinds of stuffs, when she noticed what adeon is doing. She excused herself and joined him.

"Hey" Agi said.

Adeon threw the pencil again and he smiled at Agi, "Hi"

"So, Farid told me that you and dustfinger had an argument awhile ago"

"Oh that, yeah. I suggested that you and your mother, elara, help when we invade Capricorn's castle. He suddenly got mad and we argued"

Agi's forehead creased in confusion, "Why did he got mad?"

Adeon sighed, "He doesn't want you getting hurt. Believe me, I also don't want you getting hurt, but I really think you could help"

"That's too sweet of him"

"Now you're making me jealous"

Agi giggled and hugged him tight, "Oh come on, don't be. I love you more"

"Yeah right, you kiss him much often"

"How _do_ youknow?"

"I just- I just know"

Agi crawled to the other side where adeon is looking and tried to cheer him up, "Come on, you're not really jealous are you? Here"

Agi kissed adeon until he is contented. But it's true; Agi did kiss dustfinger more often than adeon. Besides, dustfinger is Agi's first kiss and first love.

"Agi, mo said that-"

Meggie suddenly turned around, blushing, when she caught Agi and adeon kissing. Agi tied her hair up and looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, what is it you're trying, uh, trying to say?" Agi asked, catching her breath.

"Uhm, uh, dad said- we-we should go" Meggie uttered and left.

Agi said goodbye to her brother, grandpa, father, and to Emily as they go and put things back to normal. They all changed into black attires and furtively ran out of the house and into the van. Mo drives beside Meggie and dustfinger---at the back--- takes out the drawing mo did as he talks about their plan.

"Okay, first thing we have to remember; avoid the shadow" dustfinger started, "As we go to the territory; elara, Agi, and I would help you guys get out of the van safely. Mo will find resa with adeon and Meggie would make the shadow kill Capricorn after mo gets resa. Farid will guard Meggie"

Mo stepped on the gas up towards the mountains where Capricorn's castle stands.

Back in town, two other black jackets came searchingly.

"Where could those two be?"

"Yeah, they were just supposed to buy chips"

While they were talking, they heard something banging, coming from the toy shop. They get their guns ready and went in. the banging came from behind the staff's door and one of them opened it and pointed the gun to whoever it was. The black jackets were surprised that it was the other two, tied up.

They untied them and the two hostages talked.

"Someone attacked us" one of them said.

The other nodded, "And I swear that it sounded like silver tongue and dustfinger"

The four of them ran back to the van and needs to report this to Capricorn immediately.

Mo slowly drives inside Capricorn's village and the black jackets on the street watch the van pass. No one seems to look at them suspiciously. Just then, another van arrived in full speed and everyone looked even mo's group.

Mo and dustfinger recognized the two that they tied up and they gulped.

"We've been invaded!" the black jacket declared.

Dustfinger, Agi, and elara didn't wait for any signal anymore and jumped out the van, letting out fire balls and dragon's breath. The black jackets were off guard and most of them fell on the ground easily.

"Go now!" dustfinger shouted at the others.

Mo and the others went out of the van and ran towards the castle. Agi kicked, punched, and even bit her opponents like an amateur--- but was great. More black jackets appeared and tried to shoot at them. Luckily, elara used her air power on time and blew the bullets away.

Inside the castle, adeon used his sword fighting skills to protect mo as he looks for resa at the dungeons. Meggie, on the other hand, is waiting for her father to call if she needs to read aloud already.

Capricorn is in his room, listening calmly on his couch, with some classical music when basta disturbed him.

"This must be good--- or else" Capricorn threatened.

Basta nodded nervously as he tries to explain what is going on, "Sire, S-silver tongue g-g-got out of the book"

Capricorn's eyes widened in terror. How could he have read himself out? He ran out of the room with other troupes, angrily. "We'll settle this once and for all"

At the dungeons, mo finally found his voiceless wife and sets her free. Resa sprang to him for a tight hug. Adeon is still fighting with some black jackets when the ground trembled and a roar aroused.

Dustfinger stopped fighting and saw the sky darkening.

"The shadow" he whispered.

Agi is blasting water at the black jackets when dustfinger suddenly grabbed her and elara. The three of them starts to run back inside the van and dustfinger closed the door.

"Why, what's wrong?" elara asked.

"Capricorn just summoned the shadow"

Agi looked out the window and saw a big gray creature forming. Agi clutched her mom's and dustfinger's hand, wishing that Meggie would read aloud already.

At the bailey, Capricorn is sitting on his throne as his men bring forth mo, resa, and adeon to him. Capricorn recognized adeon and mockingly bowed to him.

"If it isn't Prince adeon of Wingsden. It's too nice of you to die along with your new friends" Capricorn started to laugh and faced mo, "Now, I don't ever care how you got out because this time, I'll make sure you won't live"

The shadow appeared above them, hungry for innocent people's lives. Mo hugged resa tight to protect her and adeon wishes that Agi is safe, but they suddenly heard Capricorn shouting. The shadow grabbed him and the other black jackets looked terrified.

"What's happening? Let go of me!" Capricorn demanded.

Little did Capricorn know that the other silver tongue, Meggie, is reading aloud from the balcony with Farid. The shadow ate Capricorn and dissolved into the air along with the other black jackets and the people the shadow ate came back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mum!"

Meggie came crying when she finally saw her beloved mother. Mo hugged his family and is happy that they're all together again. Dustfinger, elara, and Agi, ran at the bailey to see the others and adeon ran towards Agi for a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that you're alright" adeon whispered.

Not for long, Agi started to cry. She knows that this is the moment that adeon and dustfinger would leave. Elara handed the book to mo and mo looked at Adeon curiously.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I mean with Agi being-"

Adeon smirked, "I'm sure. I cannot leave my parents just like that"

Adeon then turned to Agi, tilting her chin, with a smile, "Hey, not because I'm leaving doesn't mean I don't love you anymore"

Agi smiled and nodded. Of course she knows that more than anyone else.

"Besides" adeon added, "You're a siliver tongue. You can read me out anytime or your mom can bring you to inkworld"

Adeon kissed and hugged Agi for the last time and gets ready to be read back. Mo flipped through the pages and took a deep breath before starting.

"That morning" mo started, "Prince Adeon is walking at their castle's hallway on his way to join the king and queen for breakfast"

Agi couldn't hear Mo anymore and her eyes are fixed at adeon's direction. Slowly, she saw adeon fading with a smile and mouthed the words 'I love you'

In an instant, adeon was gone.

It was dustfinger's turn. He hugged mo, Meggie, Farid, and apologized to resa for deceiving her. The last he said goodbye to is to Agi. It was much painful for Agi to say goodbye to the man who showed her that she could love someone.

"And dustfinger…"

As mo read the words, dustfinger gently kissed ago on the forehead until he vanished like adeon. Mo closed the book and handed it to Agi.

"This should be with you" he said.

Back in inkworld, adeon is surprise to find him on the hallway of their castle. Rather than going for breakfast, like what mo read, adeon went out to the garden. It was quiet and he sat alone in the gazebo. He suddenly smiled, remembering the time he spent with agi.

"Excuse me, sire"

Adeon saw Oberon approaching and he smiled, "What is it?"

"Are you alright? Now that Miss Agi---left?"

"Of course I am. She'll be back someday. Come on, get fern ready. I want to roam around town"

Adeon walked along with his royal assistant and friend and talked about the things they would do. In town, Roxanne is in their kitchen when dustfinger came.

"Oh honey, did they leave already?" Roxanne asked.

Dustfinger glumly nodded and walked up the stairs, "I'll just rest for awhile"

When he went inside their room, he took something out of the closet and sat on the bed. He stared at the silk night gown he's holding. It was the night gown Agi was wearing when she got in inkheart; the only thing she left in the book. He hugged its smooth fabric and could smell Agi's sweet scent as if she was just there.

In Italy, everything turned normal, like nothing had happened; there were no shattered glasses, broken chairs and tables and abandoned things. Elinor went out of the secret door up to the kitchen and rejoined her family. She's very happy to see that resa is okay. Roone and Sacha helps Albert out of their hiding place Albert lied down on the sofa and roone calls for an ambulance. Elara sat beside her ex-husband holding his hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be back to normal" elara said.

"You'll come back then?" Albert asked.

Elara was speechless and just kissed his forehead.

Agi is with Sacha in the kitchen and saw their parents.

"We might get our family back together" Sacha pointed out.

Agi smiled at the idea, "Yeah, family"

**Two months later…**

Albert Izzenhoward finally sold his old mansion in London and bought a new one in Palermo, Italy. Albert and elara ended up together again and moved to their Italian mansion with their two kids. Sacha already graduated from medicine school and started to work at one of the biggest hospitals in Palermo. And for Agi, she starts to learn about her real world; the fashion, food, gadgets, boys, tv shows, and more. Because of her book reading, Agi got in college without finishing elementary and high school. It was like a piece of cake for her to get in. she is taking the course creative writing. No doubt that she's a good writer that her father published her very first novel a month ago. It is about a woman who finds love in a world she never imagined existed. The story is really about Agi and it is a big hit to teens. Agi still sees the folchart; their family became really good friends. Mo, Meggie, and resa permanently lived with elinor along with Farid and Gwinn. Agi would sometimes visit them or they'll be the one visiting or Agi would go to Meggie's school.

This afternoon, Agi just got home from university wearing a blue collared shirt, black jeans, and flats. No in is at home at the moment and she ran up to her room to start on her new novel. She placed her bag and books down on her bed and sat in front of the desk. She opened her laptop and looked at the bottle with a violet rose petal beside and it made her smile. Even if she doesn't see adeon, she feels his presence by looking at it and the letter. Agi got a glimpse of the inkheart book from her desk's shelf and pulled it. As she flipped through the pages, a small piece of paper fell. Agi never opened the inkheart book after mo gave it back to her and never knew that something was in it. She picked it up, unfolded it, and looked at the writing. It wasn't adeon's. She saw the name at the end and gasped.Dustfinger.

Dear Agi,

I'm sure you'll find this someday. I wrote this after you showed us the secret room under your grandfather's house. I was writing this in your room and it's pretty nice here; full of little girl's stuffs. Agi, I'm very happy that I'm the first guy you ever loved. You don't know how flattering that is. Anyways, I'm sure you're thinking why I fell in love with you. Actually, I don't know either. You see how unpredictable love is? It'll just come at the right time and I'm very happy it came to me. I'm still hoping to see you someday. I love you very much.

Dustfinger

Agi placed the letter on her lap and cried. She suddenly missed dustfinger.

That night, Agi locked the door of her room and hurriedly sat back on her bed. On her hands is a small pouch of red sand. It's her mother's and it is used to summon anything the user thinks about. Agi looked at the bottle with a violet petal and giggled.

"Okay, let's try it" Agi said to herself.

She closed her eyes tight and threw a handful of red sand on the floor. Agi opened an eye then the other and looked started. The fire juggler, dustfinger, is the one standing at the foot of her bed, puzzled.

"How come you're here?" Agi asked.

Dustfinger looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"Mom said that if I threw this- magic sand of hers, I should think of the one I should summon. I thought about adeon"

"Maybe you only _thought_ of adeon"

"Huh?"

"Your brain is calling adeon, but your heart isn't calling him. I'm not assuming or anything; I'm just telling you what I _feel_"

Dustfinger sat beside Agi and tilted her chin, "I missed you"

The words are nice to hear. Agi smiled and hugged him tight. Maybe dustfinger was right, her heart isn't calling adeon, but him.

"What have you been up to?" dustfinger asked.

"Uhm, writing my second novel" Agi said softly.

"Really, what's it about?"

"About this girl, who is picking between two guys who she wants to love more. By the way, mom's magic sand has a time limit"

"Time limit?"

Agi nodded like an innocent girl, "You have until midnight and after that, you'll be back in inkheart. Some kind of Cinderella thing"

Dustfinger slyly grinned at Agi and gently pushed her down on the bed, "Well, I guess I should help you out with your novel and see who the better guy is"

Agi giggled and passionately kissed dustfinger until midnight comes.

Love is such an amazing thing. With love, a person can love as many as he wants. Even the person least expected, could turn someone on. Love is really the most powerful thing on earth. It's like riches but better. In fairy tales, a story wouldn't be complete without the help of magic. But in the real world, love is the closest thing to magic that makes the life a happily ever after.


End file.
